Z-Force of the Future
by Csekmen
Summary: Mirai Timeline, A/U: Trunks works on rebuilding the earth and forming a new group of Z-Fighters. Their goal is to secure the galaxy. But will the new group live up to the name of the old one? Follow Trunks, Nail, Ginyu, Brolly and others on this adventure through the galaxy. Please give it a shot. Story and writing style improves chapter-to-chapter. Please Rate and leave a Review.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Alone I Break**

Trunks was sitting at the dinner table, his arms resting on the table, fingers crossed before his face. He was going through the same train of thought that he did everyday. It has been six months since, he rid Cell of his time-line and started rebuilding. It was going seamlessly. Namekians may be able to regenerate, but the rate at which humans were rebuilding their lost homes was incredible, and with his help it was only a matter of time that they restored the planet to its former glory, the glory the planet lost when the androids 17 and 18 were set loose and started rampaging. Yet he was worried and dissatisfied. He couldn't shake the feeling that was sitting on his shoulders, oppressing his happiness. What, if a new threat surfaces? Will he be able to prevent a catastrophe to occur? He was strong, one of the strongest fighters in the entire universe, or at least to his knowledge, but he was alone, and that worried him. If he were to perish, who would be there to take care of all the innocent lives out there?

A heavy sigh left his lips and he swept a lilac lock of hair out of his sight.

"What troubles you Trunks?" The soft sound of his mother pulled him back into reality from his grim thoughts and he locked up to her, with a halfhearted smile.

"Nothing mother, just thinking." he tried to sound casual, but he must have failed miserably, because his mother gave him a stern look. His mother was beautiful for her age, even with frustration painting wrinkles on her face, but when he looked at him like that, he wished he could face Cell again instead. "Tell me Trunks, what is it? I am your mother, you know I listen to you, whenever you need me." Her look softened and she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You know, ever since I restored peace to this world, I cannot shake this feeling. Everything is so peaceful, and yet I worry, what if something bad happens again?" he looked up to her. Despite being only twenty-two, he had the experience of an old man in his eyes, and old man who lived through hell. "Am I going paranoid, mom?". Bulma was looking at him, her mouth a thin line only. She wanted to reassure his son, that there was no threat, of if there was, he would be able to handle it, but she couldn't say those words. She knew that there was never permanent peace, not on earth at least. "I...I believe, we lived in terror for too long, and forgot, how to enjoy silent times...but I do understand your worries." Trunks was surprised. He was not expecting, her of all people agreeing with his worries, he expected her to reprimand him for being so pessimistic...or at least, he wanted her to do that.

"You know Trunks, when Goku and your father were still around, they were the most incredible fighters, nobody could match them in strength..."

"Until the android came, and they are both dead now...and Gohan..." Trunks cut in with a sour expression, irritated.

"No that is not my point, let me finish. Nobody could match them, yet Goku always relied on others too. Your father thought of this as a weakness ,but Goku was right. He had friends, who would die for him. I mean, without Krillin helping on namek, I would be dead." Bulma said, now Trunks was starting to see what she was implying, and he had similar ideas as her.

"You know, any of Son's friends would die for him, and he would have done the same. Well sometimes they literally did." He chuckled at her dark joke a little. "I understand that you have pressure on your shoulders,and to be honest I know of only one way to ease it."

"I need allies...I need friends, that I can rely on. In case something happens that I can't stop alone." Trunks said, now standing up. He started pacing around, circling the dinner table. "But who? The androids killed off every formidable fighter on the planet, where would I find people strong enough to help? I may be able to find Roshi with a few students, if I search around, but it would take years to get them on par with me, hell maybe decades."

"Somebody is cocky, huh?" Bulma asked Trunks mockingly, who stopped in his pacing and rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. "That's not..." "Don't worry, I know how you mean it." Bulma winked at him. "and I understand, but I think I can help. Give me a few days and I come up with something to help you." Bulma said reassuringly. Trunks wanted to believe her, but he didn't want to have false hope. "Meanwhile you too, should think of places to find formidable recruits...if you want to rebuild the Z Gang." Bulma said, now grinning ear-to-ear at her son.

"The what?" Trunks asked, confused. "The Z Gang, Z Fighters, Z Warriors...you know that's how they were called. Goku, Yamcha, Tien, Krillin, Piccolo and in the end Vegeta too. I know its a silly name, but Goku came up with it on a party, and it really holds sentimental value."

Bulma said, nostalgia taking her.

"Umm, okay, I guess...Its a cool name, if I manage to find people to fight for the planet"

"We figure it out, don't worry..." Bulma said, then headed towards the door. "I am off to the labs, don't disturb me. I promise we figure it out." "Okay, but..." Trunks wanted to object, but Bulma rushed out of the door, hunderds of ideas already going off in her head. She resembled her younger self now, she didn't have this kind of look on her for years.

"Maybe its not such a good idea..." Trunk told himself, but now he has to see what her mother will come up with.

* * *

The seven days Bulma spent in her laboratory, felt like seven years to Trunks. He was worried about his mother, he knew how she was when she got carried away with an experiment. He never even saw her come out to eat. Trunks sometimes saw smoke coming out under the door, but that's it. When the door finally opened, Bulma came out with a proud smile, covered in oil and dust. She haven't felt so alive in years. "So?" Trunks asked her.

"So?! You know your mother is a genius!" Bulma exclaimed and waved around with her arms excitedly. "Who is cocky now?" Trunks asked, cocking one eyebrow at her, but she took it as a compliment. "Damn right, I am. Come inside and take a look." He grabbed Trunks by the collar and started pulling him inside the fog like smoke. "Uh, wait a sec..." But then he disappeared into the dust. Bulma led him to a table that was covered with a blue textile. She flicked on the lights and the ventilation, soon the dust and smoke cleared away, and Trunks was eager to see what her mother wanted to show him. "Ready?" Bulma asked, but didn't wait for his answer, and she pulled off the cover.

Trunks was shocked and that's and understanding. His eyes widened, and he looked up at her mother. Then back at the thing that laid on the table. "You are not serious..." He breathed out, a lump formed in his throat. Before him on the table was the body of a man. He had long silvery hair, and earring in both of his ears. He was motionless, staring up at the ceiling with an empty expression. He looked just like an android he fought in the future. Android 13...

"But...why? how?" Trunks was baffled. "You know, I transported everything from the remains of Gero's lab here. Blueprints, test-tubes. Unfortunately this was the only robot still intact, and it was heavily damaged, but with the blueprints I was able to fix it, and alter it a little." She said and leaned on the robots chest with one hand. "What if it gets out of control? Can we deactivate it? You know Gero really wagered with these and he payed with his life..." Trunk looked down at the body with a dark expression. "I know, but unlike him I took caution and perfected his experiments. I only took the body as starting point. Then with some genetic manipulation I merged the shell with human DNA and grew muscle tissue around the exo-skeleton. It was really not that difficult. The only part I couldn't figure out was the brain. How Gero built those things is insanely complex, and other than erasing all existing data, I couldn't figure out how to program it..."Bulma spoke fast, and Trunks couldn't understand half of the techno-babble that left her mouth. He feared she would hyper-ventilate. "Sooo...we have a perfectly functional, Cyborg at our disposal, which cannot function ,because its head is literally empty. Nice job mo...awww, what was that for?" Trunks asked as Bulma slapped the back of his neck. "Let me finish, would you? So as I was saying, I couldn't figure out how to program it until our talk, three days ago..." "Mom, an entire week passed, did you even sleep?" Bulma looked at him with a deadpanned expression, than with a nonchalant wave of her hand continued. "I realized I don't have to program it, I just have to find somebody who would like a super strong killer Android body as a host." Bulma grinned. "Who would give up his own body, in exchange for...that? And even if its possible to transplant someones brain into the body, what would happen to the persons soul?" Trunks asked, now getting into the scientific mood too. "Yes, I thought about that, but then I hit me. I know someone who is suited for the job." Trunks couldn't believe what she was implying. Who would agree to a body change, such as this? "Who?" He was truly curious.

"Do you still remember the story I told you about the time I was on Namek?" Bulma wanted her son to figure it out himself, but he didn't quite seem to catch up to her. "Sure, what about it?"

"I told you about your father, and how he have told me stories about some of the guys he had to work with under Frieza's orders?"

"Yes, I do, but I still don't understand what point you are trying to make..." Bulma rubbed her temple with one hand.

"Do you remember the Namekian frog, that you always questioned me about when you were little? The one in our pond?" Trunks finally got it, and, if he was shocked before, now he looked like, he was about to faint.

"Please tell me you are NOT serious..." His mother only winked at him.

* * *

Ginyu was hopping around the garden aimlessly, over the years he got used to the frog life. At first, he hated it, with every fiber of his being. He hated being weak and small, and being looked over even by other animals that were bigger than him. He also missed his squad, but he have learned to appreciate the little things over time. The years he spent under Frieza were years he would never forget, and would cherish until the end of his life. At least the times he spent with his squad , eating chocolate parfait. He didn't miss the stench of death and destruction, not anymore. Nowadays he was busy, eating flies, lecturing smaller frogs, and occasionally beating up the stork. It was a simple life, but a good life, he have learned to enjoy, and he got used to the thought that he is going to die as a frog. He didn't mind. Sometimes, the blue haired female came to him, they settled their differences. Non-verbally at least, because she didn't trust him enough again,to let him speak with the device he once had. But he knew, she wasn't bitter anymore, because she never told Vegeta, that he was in the garden. He surely would have squashed him under his boot. He even felt a little sorry for the bastard, when he passed away, as he later found out from his son, who would play with him as a kid.

He was about to jump into the pond, when he was caught mid-air by a pair of delicate hands. He croaked and looked up at the female, trying to force a surprised expression on his frog face. "What's up Ginyu? This is your lucky day little guy. How would you like a new sturdy body?" She smiled at him, a genuine smile, that warmed his cold blooded frog heart. Maybe he wouldn't have to die as an ugly-ass frog after all.

"**Change Now!**" Ginyu shouted as loud as his frog lips and throat would allow him, Trunks was clearly amused by the talking frog, which looked like its about to explode. Then the frogs body went stiff as a purple light traveled into the body of Android 13, then it stayed inanimate forever.

Ginyu slowly opened his eyes. He rolled his eyes around a few times, then opened and closed his hands, flexed every muscle in his body individually, then together, and then sat up on the table. He looked at his hands, then his toes, he touched his face. He could feel, he could smell and hear and see everything, when he had his normal body. It was nothing like being a frog. He looked up at Bulma, then he looked at Trunks. "Thank you..." he whispered softly, as tears started to roll down his cheeks and then he started laughing. He jumped up from the table, turned his back on Bulma and Trunks then looked at them between his legs. "Ginyu of the Z-Force!" The pose he stood in left both Bulma and Trunks speechless, and an awkward silence settled in the room. Ginyu straightened himself and coughed into his hand.

"Sorry, its just the habit..." Ginyu said sheepishly. "So, whats the plan?"

"The plan is, that you are going to rebuild the Z-fighters...You know, Z-Force maybe even better. I was thinking and its not enough that we take care of the earth, the universe is a gigantic place and we shouldn't let anyone suffer in the galaxy. The Z-Warriors took care of the people of earth. The Z-Force will take care of the galaxy."

"Hmm, alright, how should we start?" Ginyu asked, and Trunks looked at his mother expectantly.

"Here, take this data-pad, I have some candidates, that you should seek out. Some of them are on other planets, according to your tales from the future, you may have a rough time finding them. Give me some time and I prepare a spaceship."

"Its settled then. Lets do this." Trunks looked at her mother with seriousness then at Ginyu, who nodded. "Lets see, the first name in that data-pad then."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Everybody Down**

"This is a disaster!" Trunks exclaimed, kicking a car in his frustration,which left a dent on its side. Ginyu could only watch the young man, as he couldn't agree more. The last 3 villages they visited, were completely obliterated of life. They were supposed to find warriors, so they can form a fighting force, that can defend this, and other planets around the galaxy. But apparently when the Androids rampaged the earth, they didn't miss the weaker warriors either. They were in Desert Village now, supposedly home for a warrior, whose name was Nam, but it was in ruins, and no villagers could be found anywhere. This was the same case at the last two villages. He didn't want to admit, but were these Androids around at the time, he was working for the Planet Trade Organization, he would surely have tried to recruit them, the destruction they left in their wake was, in a sick way, a thing of beauty.

"Lets go Trunks, we still have a few names on the list...we may still have some luck at other places!" He gave the saiyan a thumbs up and a weak smile. Trunks looked at him, and took a deep breath, and exclaimed loudly.

"You are right, but still, I think we would be better off searching for allies in outer space. Half of the names on the list; Pamput, Spike the Devil Man, Hercule Satan. You know, the thing is, if these guys are not dead, they are too weak to help. Mother told me stories about some of them, sure they were impressive at the time, but now it would take years to train them, especially Hercule." Trunks said, thinking back at the man with a ridiculous afro who stole Gohan's credit after he defeated Cell. The simple thought of asking for help from such a coward made his stomach turn.

"You shouldn't underestimate them...they may still be good cannon fodder." Ginyu said, and Trunks wasn't sure, if he was joking or not. He knew of Ginyu's military past, and sometimes it left him wonder, if he can trust him. So far he was helping, and didn't try anything funny, and seemed like he was truly grateful for his new body and chance at normal life.

"Whatever, lets go, we still have time to search." Trunks said and flared up his white aura, Ginyu followed suit, then they took off into the sky.

* * *

Bulma gulped down the last drops of her coffee...her fifth coffee that day to be exact. She was working non-stop on a space ship for the last few weeks. She knew well, that her son won't be able to find anyone on earth, and not, because she didn't trust him. It was the fact, that while he was gone to the past, the Androids got bored and got rid of the "small flies" too. It was a miracle that Roshi was still alive, she didn't understand how the old geezer survived everything, but she was glad. The only reason she sent out his son and Ginyu together, so they can get used to each others company, and occupy themselves with something during the time she worked on the shuttle. She was ready with the gravity enhancer and the flying mechanism, the thing she still needed to work on were the landing pads, and maybe a muffin button, Goku always wanted one of those.

Before she can get into a nostalgic mood, she heard the front door bang open, and getting closed in the same manner. "No luck today either, huh?" She asked as Trunks entered her lab. "No, not really." Trunks said with a disappointed expression, he really wanted to greet his mother with good news, but there were none. "Oh don't worry. The ship should be ready in about three days. You will surely be more fortunate then. " she placed a hand on his shoulder "Meanwhile you could start going through this data-pad. This one contains the names and supposed locations of all the people, that are out there in space, who can be of help. I couldn't pin-point all of them, as in your stories, you really didn't go into detail about the planets exact place, but this is as good as it gets, here take a look." Bulma told him, as she handed him the gadget. Trunks took it, and started going through the names. His eyes settled on two, one out of interest and confusion, and the other out of shock. "Nail? Mother, when I was in the past Piccolo told me about him. He was the strongest Namekian warrior, but he fused with Piccolo in order to help him defeat Frieza." Trunks looked up at his mother, who only smiled at him. "You know, this world, may be even more different from the one you visited in the past." Bulma told him, which left Trunks even more confused than he was before. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"You know, while I know of Nail's existence, it is not, because he fused with Piccolo ,but ,because he came here with the other Namekian's while we were waiting for the Dragon Ball's to restore. Piccolo infact told us, that he fused with three Namekian warriors while he was on Namek to augment his strength." Bulma told him, which left Trunks thinking. What other little differences are there between his, and the world he visited in the past, only time will tell.

"Well, at least those are some good news!" Ginyu entered the lab. "I owe that Namekian an apology anyway, I think my men slaughtered half of his village." Ginyu said, as he thought about his old squad, an how he missed them, but now, he would have a new one. His mouth watered at the thought of what great new poses they will invent together. Bulma and Trunks were looking at the paced out Ginyu, and an awkward silence fell on the group for a few seconds, but fortunately Trunks broke it. "There is another name here which worries me."

"and that would be?" Bulma asked, one eyebrow raised. "Its Brolly. You do remember the part where I told you, he was a psychopath bent on destruction and he had an obsession with Goku? Oh, and he is the Legendary Super Saiyan, by the way." Trunks told her in a mocking voice. She was ready for his objections. "Well, he won't be a problem now, will he? Goku is dead, and even if you couldn't calm him alone, Ginyu and Nail will be there to help you beat some sense into him." Trunks was looking at her like she was crazy. "I am happy that you have so much faith in us mother,but first of all, Nail may not even be willing to help us, and second; Brolly is really not the type of guy you can fix...he is just evil, period." Trunks took a step back, as Bulma angrily brought her fist down on the table. "I won't allow you to say such things Trunks! That is the same bullshit the others said about your father. And what about him?" At this point she pointed at Ginyu, who wished he was invisible. "He once tried to take my body, and kill Goku and Vegeta, but now he is here helping us! So don't you dare say, that there are people, beyond redemption, because that is not true!" Trunks never seen her so angry before. He didn't know how to react, and he felt great shame. She was right, the minimum he could do, was to try. Even, if the chance of Brolly fighting for the good cause was thin, he had to do everything in his power to make him help. And, if he couldn't there was still the chance of beating him up, which was a prospect he liked very much, as he owed him a great deal of pain. He just nodded at her apologetically then left the lab. Ginyu looked at Bulma, and shook his head. "You know, you should take a break from your work, all that stress is really wearing you down, did you try..." But he couldn't finish as a coffee mug flew at his head, and he jump out of the room to avoid it. It crashed on the wall, next to his head, and then the lab door slammed into his face. "Well...I guess not..."

* * *

The three day's have passed, and the young Saiyan and Ginyu was getting ready for their trip to outer-space. Trunks packed everything, he deemed necessary, of course it was not hard, considering the fact, that he could pack a whole house into a single capsule. He fastened his sword scabbard and placed the blade into it. He was more than ready for the journey that was ahead of him, or so he thought.

Meanwhile Ginyu was already outside, looking over the space ship Bulma built. It reminded him of the attack balls they used in Frieza's army, only it was much bigger and had landing pads, similar to the time machine. He was excited about the prospect of going out to space again. After all, he hasn't done anything in years, and now here he was in a body, far more powerful than any of his previous ones. He looked at his reflection on one of the windows of the ship. He had to admit, the only thing this body lacked were some horns,then it would have been perfect, but he could live without them. He was yet to test his new powers, he knew he has far surpassed Frieza, but that's about it. He wondered, if he ever have the opportunity to face an enemy other than Vegeta's son, who is a worthy opponent to this kind of power. But then again, Trunks told him, they were supposed to meet some incredibly powerful guy on one of the planets. He was more than willing to accept a good challenge.

"Do you think its good?" He trembled a little, the female can really pop-up at the most unexpected times.

"Huh?" Ginyu didn't really process her words yet.

"The shuttle? Is it okay? You must have seen a lot of them during your time with your squad."

Bulma asked, then gave him an apologetic look. At the mention of his squad, Ginyu frowned a little. "Well, Its better than any one of the ships the soldiers used. It can't compare to Lor...I mean Frieza's ship per-see, but its good." Ginyu told her and gave her a thumbs up as a seal of approval. The pride radiating from Bulma could have been touched, if he tried.

At that minute, Trunks arrived and embraced his mother out of nowhere.

"Please be safe while we are gone, good-bye." He told her, but hesitation could be heard in his voice. Before Bulma can react Trunks pushed a button on the shuttle, the door hissed open and he strolled inside. Bulma and Ginyu looked at each other, and the latter shrugged. "Don't worry, I take care of him." He told her, then disappeared in the doorway too. Bulma looked at the closing door, and in a few minutes, the shuttle whizzed to life, then took of into the sky.

"Please do..." Bulma whispered to herself and kept starring at the slowly disappearing figure in the sky.

* * *

Ginyu was looking out the window as Trunks double-checked, if the coordinates of New Namek were correct. He found everything in order, so he stretched lazily in the chair.

"You know, you really shouldn't worry all that much, we will be fine. I know why your farewell so unceremoniously, but you will meet her again." Ginyu told him without turning away from the window. He has done this many times, whenever he headed into a do or die situation with his comrades they apologised to each other this way, if any of them were to die. Nobody wanted to be remembered as the guy who knew exactly and told the others how bad the situation was, it would only have degraded their morale. Trunks looked at his feet. "I...I know, I just don't want to make her more stressed as she already is."

"Seems to me, you are the one, who is truly stressed out." Ginyu turned to him with a raised eyebrow, which made Trunks really uncomfortable. Apparently Ginyu was a good judge of character. "How about a spar? I really want to test the capabilities of this body, and I haven't fought for years, you may even stand a chance." Ginyu flashed the cockiest grin towards Trunks he could manage. Trunks smirked at his request. "Heh, Okay, show me why my father hated you so much. Don't expect me to go easy on you though!" Trunks told him, as he started powering up into a super saiyan. Ginyu sensed his power skyrocket and he powered up too. "_So this is the power Frieza feared so much..._" They both got into their signature fighting stance, then disappeared from sight.

* * *

The shuttle landed just next to a village, some Namekians came and gathered around the ship curiously, others looked at it with suspicion. The door opened and Trunks got out of it first. Some warriors who gathered around the shuttle went into a defensive stance as they saw the sword on Trunks back, but he raised his hands in a sign that he is not going to harm anyone. Ginyu followed suit, as he got out of the shuttle too.

A stumpy old Namekian got through the crowd and walked up to the two strangers with a crane in his hands. "Welcome to New Namek. I am Elder Moori, what is your business here?"

Trunks was taken aback by the open kindness the old Namekian was showing him, but he wasn't going to complain about it. "Greetings, My Name is Trunks Briefs!" at his name Ginyu snickered a little, but he was shut up quickly with an elbow to the stomach from Trunks. "I am here to..." Trunks could see a lot of Namekians tense up, he was sure most new faces who came here asked for the Dragon Balls. "...meet one of you." clearly, a lot of Namekians eased up. Moori nodded, and looked at Ginyu, who looked him in the eyes. "Your friend seems so familiar, yet so different..." Moori traced off. "I was on Namek, before." Ginyu said, and Moori raised his brow in disbelief. "My name is...Ginyu!" He shouted as he got into his signature pose, and looked at the elder between his legs. The awkward silence could be tasted in the air, and the wind whistling just made it worse. Moori broke the silence. "Ginyu? As in Captain Ginyu?!" Ginyu got back into a normal stature and nodded. Murmuring started in the crowd.

"I see...we still tell stories to the youngsters about the evil doings of Frieza and his soldiers...It is bold of you to show yourself here." Ginyu looked Moori straight in the eyes again. "I am a different man now." Moori stood his stare, and nodded. "I can see it, don't worry and I'am not talking about the physical changes..." he turned back to Trunks, who was patiently waiting for them to finish the exchange. "Who do you wish to meet?" Moori asked him.

"I am looking for a warrior by the name Nail, he helped my friends when they fought Frieza on Namek." Moori gave him a warm smile. "You are Gohan's friend? I knew it the instant you set foot here. Him and his father Goku, both are great friends to the Namekians. And also Bulma, who gave us shelter while our dragon balls recharged. How are they nowadays, we haven't heard about them for many years."

"Yes...well its a long story..." Trunks told him with a grim expression on his face.

"Ah, let us hear it, I believe we have time on our hands don't we?" Moori asked and signaled for the Nameks still around to gather. Trunks started his story. He told them everything, how Gohan and his other friends perished at the hands of the androids, who his parents were, his trip to the past, how he met Ginyu, and why he is on Namek now. When he finished his story, silence fell on them for a few seconds as his words sank in. "I believe I can speak for all the Namekians when I say, we feel sorrow and send our deepest gratitude and all mourn your losses." Moori told him and placed a hand on his shoulder. Trunks smiled at the elder weakly, as a strange warmness went through his body. "Nail, what do you think of this young mans story? Will you help this young man out?" The crowd of Namekians opened and revealed a Namek wearing a blue vest, white pants and a neck protector, standing straight, his arms behind his back.

Nail looked harshly at Ginyu first, who held his look, then Nail turned his head towards Trunks. "I am saddened to hear that Piccolo and Son Goku are dead, and the goal you are here is honorable and pure." Trunks nodded at the Namekian warrior and waited for him to finish. "However I cannot leave New Namek, it is my home, and it is my duty to protect it."

Trunks kept his smile, although his shoulders fell slightly. Ginyu however was not happy with the answer. "Listen up green-bean." Nail looked at Ginyu with disgust, but otherwise he was unmoved by the insult. "Why we set out on this journey in the first place far exceeds that of the protection of Namek, we seek to protect a lot more planets in fact." Ginyu said, taking a step towards Nail. "and the least you selfish bastard could do, is happily join us. You should be the one offering your help out of honor! After the things Goku and his friends did to help you! Without them, you would all be dead, maybe at my hands!" Ginyu got into Nails face, who showed no emotion.

"Ginyu, step down." Trunks told him and placed his hand on his shoulder. Ginyu was fumming with rage, but nonetheless took a step back. "You can't be okay with that Trunks! He has to help, he says his duty is to protect, yet he won't think about the greater good!" Now Nail revealed his emotions as veins bulged on his head. "Out of all people, YOU are the one to talk? About duty and honor? Greater good? You slaughtered innocent people during your whole sorry life, and now you expect me to help you, just, because you barge in here and claim that you have changed?!" No one dared say a word, not even Moori would say anything. He looked at Ginyu, who's face now was clearly painted with shame, then Nail who was enraged, and then Trunks who didn't know what to say either.

"I don't care what you say, I don't believe you for one second, and as pure as you may be." He looked at Trunks "You were not the one helping against Frieza here, you just finished off what Son Goku started." Ginyu snapped his head up, and gave an icy glare to Nail.

"Hey! You can insult me all you want, I admit it, I deserve it. But you have no right, being personal with Trunks. He experienced genocide first hand, just as you did, and he is the purest of heart I know of, so you better take that back before..." Ginyu started menacingly, but then he yanked his head towards the sky. Trunks and Nail followed suit, as they felt a tremendous power level approaching the planet. They could see a giant shadow, gradually taking over the planet, and a ginormous, octopus like machine which resembled a space ship, fast approaching the surface. "So you want me to prove, that I am here to help planets all over the galaxy?" Trunks asked Nail, as they all waited for the machine to land.

* * *

**Whew, chapter 2 done. Its nice to write a different kind of story than New Employment. There it has only been fighting so far, while here I can actually write about the characters. Please leave a comment about the chapter, what you liked and disliked about the story so far? I could really improve from some reviews ;) I did a picture about the three major players so far, check it out if you are interested! Working on a bakcground, but I hate doing them. Can you guess what threat will they face on Namek?  
art/The-New-Z-Force-367384768?q=gallery%3Acsekmen&qo=0  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Invaders Must Die**

The Namekians scurried back into their houses, scared by the approaching ship. Only a few warriors stayed outside, along with Trunks, Ginyu and Nail. "Whatever is inside that thing, its power is incredible." Nail said, Ginyu and Trunks nodded in unison and waited until the giant starfish looking ship landed on the planet, and latched its tentacles into the surface of Namek.

Where it touched down on green, the grass instantly turned grey. One of the tentacles landed just next to the village, fortunatly it didn't harm any building. Nail walked up to it and placed his palm on the metal palting covering the whole structure. "Its radiating with some kind of life energy. Its sucking the planet dry and adds her power to its own." Nail said.

Ginyu was focusing on something in the distance, floating next to the ship. "This is bad..."

Nail and Trunks turned to him at his words then looked up to where he was focusing.

"What is that?" Trunks asked, he couldn't see as the two suns of Namek shone brightly. Nail's eyes widened in shock, he felt like someone was suffocating him.

"More like who..." Ginyu said, and Trunks looked at him, clearly confused.

"Its Frieza!" Nail shouted, enraged, and he looked like he could charge at the figure any minute, who was now approaching them.

"Please do not insult me with such words." They turned around at the voice that came from behind them. It was a voice full of fake politeness, infused with a sickening robotic sizzling.

"I am nothing like my weak willed little brother." They looked at the figure, who folded his arms and looked at them patiently. The new arrival looked like a humanoid cyborg, minus the tail. It was shining brightly in the sun, its polished metal plates reflecting back the rays. "Lor-Lord Cooler." Ginyu's voice trembled a little as he looked over his former employers brother. Cooler gave him a forced chuckle. "Well, at least someone still knows how to address me properly around here, I see my reputation still precedes me." Trunks looked at Cooler, his robotic eyes were full of malice and slyness. There was nothing human in those eyes. "Frieza had a brother?" Trunks asked dumbfounded. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well it never really crossed my mind we would ever meet him, and he is different from the last time I seen him." Ginyu said. Nail was suspiciously listening to the conversation and stayed on alert. The Arcosian had incredible speed, he couldn't comprehend how he crossed the distance between them so fast and got behind them at the same time.

"I do not wish to sound rude, but when did we meet? I do not seem to be able recall your face." Cooler asked, a little surprised, and did a full body scan of Ginyu.

"I am the one and only..." Ginyu got into his special fighting pose. "Captain Ginyu!"

"Ginyu? Very interesting, I didn't know you could transfer into half-biological things also, I will be sure to analyze your techniques further when I merged you into the Big Gete Star."

Trunks stepped forward. "What do you mean merging? Why are you here anyway?" he asked warily looking him up and down, he sure looked like Frieza a lot.

"Oh, do not worry, I am only here for fuel, then I be off." Cooler said in a nonchalant voice, with a but of mockery behind his voice. Nail now spoke up for the first since they started the conversation. "Fuel? Namek doesn't have any fuel that I know off." Cooler looked at him with a scornful smirk. "Oh, but it has plenty, you see the Big Gete Star operates on life force, so all I have to do is compress every living thing on your planet." Nail got into a fighting stance, and Trunk unsheathed his sword. "I won't let you do that!" Nail shouted and tried to kick Cooler on the neck, but he easily pulled his head back. "Its unfortunate, but you do not have a choice in this matter." as these words left Coolers mouth, hundreds of robotic guards swarmed from the Big Gete Star, they all looked the same, a bulky body with one cyclops styled eye. They started to pull the Namekians out of their houses and tie them with nets.

Cooler laughed as Nail lunged at him. He slapped him with the back of his hand across the face and sent the Namekian warrior soaring through the sky, into a building, which crumbled down on him. "Ha, too slow, is this the best Namek has to offer?" his boasting was literally cut short by Trunks sword strike. Coolers mouth opened and closed, but no words left his mouth as he was cleanly separated into two parts vertically. "Sorry, your power may be impressive, but I killed your father and brother too, it would be a shame, if I missed you." Trunks smirked as he put his sword back into its holster. "Let get rid of thi..." he started ,but he couldn't finish his sentence as the air was forced out of his lungs by a swift knee strike to the stomach. He looked up as he clutched his stomach and saw Cooler with a smirk on his face, with no apparent damage on his body whatsoever. "Ho-how?"

"You stupid monkey, the Big Gete Star analyzes every little scratch done to my body, fixes the mistakes, and perfects it. You stand no chance." Cooler laughed then pushed Trunks back a few meters with a force push from his palm. "Ginyu, why do you accompany this saiyan scum? Work for me, like you worked for my brother, and I promise your punishment will be minor." Ginyu cracked his neck, and looked Cooler straight in his lifeless robotic eyes. "Thanks for the offer, but I pass. I always wanted to kick your annoying ass." He said then shot forth, catching Cooler off-guard, he started pummeling him with punches. Meanwhile Nail got out from the rubble, and didn't waste time joining in. Ginyu sent Cooler flying up into the sky and Nail flew after him, sending him back down on the ground with a kick to the back of his head. "Go help the other Namekians, I can handle him." Ginyu told him, and Nail hesitated for a second. This gave Cooler the opening he needed as he materialized behind Ginyu and landed punches on Ginyu's spine in quick succession. Nail wanted to help him, but then an explosion shook the ground and Trunks flew at Cooler, now transformed into a Super Saiyan.

"What?!" Cooler managed to shout, before Trunks grabbed his mechanical tail, and started spinning him around. "I bet ,Goku got you into the state you are in now. He seems to be pretty good at turning your family into freak machines." He let go of his tail and Cooler crashed into the side of the Big Gete Star. Nail and Ginyu started getting rid of the cyclopsian guards in rapid succes, they were destroying them, one punch at a time.

"Another Super Saiyan? So I can have my revenge after all." Cooler said, and Trunks was turning behind way to slow, a punch connected with his jaw, proving this fact. "This Instant Transmission of yours is very annoying, you know that?" Trunk asked as he caught Cooler fist , and tore it clean off. "You know of it?" Cooler didn't care about his lost arm as it soon reconnected with his body, and looked more dense than before. Trunk didn't care to answer as he kicked Cooler's solar plexus and sent him flying with an upper cut. Cooler righted himself during his ascend, and looked down at Trunks. They both disappeared from sight and only brief visions of them and sound booms indicated where they were fighting.

* * *

Nail and Ginyu got surrounded and were now standing back to back, looking at the robotic warriors around them. "This is ridiculous, for every single one we kill it seems like three are ready to take its place." Nail said as he blasted two of the guards before him into oblivion.

"Yes, but I am surprised to see you handle yourself so well against them. How did you improve this much?" Ginyu asked and tore through a robots face with his fist.

"After the Frieza crisis averted, I understood that I had to get stronger no matter what. So I asked Moori to unlock any potential I may have, and has been training ever since. I guess it was worth it." Nail answered as he cut himself a path open with a mouth wave in the crowd of robots. "I see. I myself never had the need to train, but, if I knew it could lead to such progress...Oh well, maybe after we finish I just take your body." Nail turned to face him with shock on his face, he was caught off guard by that comment. Ginyu couldn't contain his laugh. "The look on your face is priceless. Don't worry, I don't think I ever trade bodies with anyone again. I like this body, and I am still stronger than you anyway." Ginyu gave him a cocky smirk and, before Nail could answer Ginyu flew away at a new group of robots.

"Bastard..." Nail said as he chopped off the head of yet another guard.

* * *

Neither Trunks, nor Cooler was letting up. Although Trunks landed more hits on Cooler, due to the speed and strength advantage he had, he couldn't get the upper hand, as Cooler had seemingly infinite stamina, and whatever damage was done to his body vanished in mere seconds. "What is it monkey, are you getting out of breath?" Cooler mocked as he blocked a kick with his shin, and countered with a quick right. "Not quite yet." Trunks told him, as he swerved to the side and punched Cooler so hard on the shoulder that it left a dent on him.

"_This is bad, he is getting more durable after every hit I land. I have to finish this before he gets too strong._" as the thoughts left his Trunks found an opening and managed to plant several punches in rapid success on Coolers stomach, to finish off his assault he placed both of his hands on Coolers abdomen, and blew him away with a raw energy wave.

Cooler flew several meters and crashed into a group of his own robotic guards. What he was not expecting, that Ginyu was right in the middle of the raffle and as he manged to get up, he stomped on Coolers head with all the force he could muster. His leg went right through Coolers robotic head, sending pieces of metal and circuitry all around. He didn't wait for Cooler to regenerate as he grabbed him by the tail and swung him around, using him as a morning-star and sending several of the cyclopsian guards flying into different directions. When he cleared the way, he threw Cooler into the sky, and extended his right hand towards him. "**Milky Cannon!**" he shouted and a purple blast left his hand. Meanwhile Cooler started regenerating his face, and straightened himself in the air. "Son of a..." he said, then he saw the fast approaching blast. He threw both of his hands towards it, and just as it reached him ,he managed to held it back. "Heat Dome Attack!" He heard a shout. It was coming just below of him. He looked down, while Ginyu s attack was melting his metallic arms. He only saw a golden energy bolt, which enveloped him in an instant. A metallic shriek left his mouth as he was obliterated by the two blast, the only thing the two attacks left behind was an explosion in the sky.

Trunks was panting heavily ,his hair and eyes went back to their normal color as he reverted back to his normal state. He looked around, to see the robotic guards of Cooler, turn off and fall on the ground like a sack of potatoes with a loud clang. Nail landed next to him, and Ginyu walked over to them too, hands on waist. "Heh, I was expecting something more...this was fairly easy." Nail looked at Ginyu with a serious expression. "Wasn't this enough? What were you expecting, more mechanical copies of this bastard?" he asked, and all three of them tensed up for a few seconds, expecting an attack to come...but it never came, and they all breathed a sight of relief. "What should we do about this?" Trunks asked as he pointed at the Big Gete Star, which was still holding to the planet. Then they heard a metallic sound, as a door opened and a ramp from the Big Gete Star descended just before their legs. "Oh look, the red carpet is waiting for us." Ginyu said with feigned surprise in his voice. "Its a trap." Nail murmured. "It doesn't seem like we have any other chance of getting rid of this." Trunk said as he stepped on the ramp. Ginyu followed suit and after a little hesitation, Nail too.

* * *

Inside the Big Gete Star there was nothing else just endless hallways of metal, with circuitry running on the walls. The three heroes felt like they been being watched and examined, and in every corridor they turned at, they waited a few second waiting for an attack. After around twelve minutes of walking, Ginyu lost his temper. "This is getting ridiculous, what is he planing? He wants to starve us to death?"

"Well, that would take years, I only require water." said Nail, and Ginyu forced out a chuckle at the Namekians attempt at a joke. Just as on clue, Trunks stomach gave a loud growl. Both Nail and Ginyu turned to him, and he scratched the back of his head, leting out an ashamed laugh. "Well, it might just do the trick for me." All three managed to laugh then, they took another turn. What they saw, left all three of them in shock. They were in a large circular hall presumably in the middle of the Big Gete Star. In the middle of the hall was a disfigured head, half biological, half-mechanical connected at its chin and the top of its head to the ship.

"Cooler?" Trunk approached the head, which mechanical eyed flashed up menacingly.

"You...imbecile's...walking right...into the...lions den." the menacing mechanical voice rang all around the room. "I will..." Cooler started, but Ginyu cut in. "Nope..." He said as he casually flung a blast at the deformed head, which instantly exploded on impact. Trunk and Nail looked at Ginyu, who shrugged. "What?" They didn't say anything, as the floor was starting to move belowe them. Minor explosions rang through the whole structure, and they were forced to blast their way open on the side, and make it out of there as fast as they could. Before he left, Ginyu flew up to where Cooler's head once was and snatched up a small microchip.

* * *

As the Big Gete Star disconnected from New Namek and floated out into outer-space just to explode, the Namekians and the three heroes could only watch in awe at the firework like display. As the explosion died out, the Namekians started cheering and walked up to Trunks and Ginyu to rain them with their gratitude. Moori walked up to Trunks and gave him a warm smile. "I dare say you are more than worthy to pick-up Goku's mantle, Trunks." Trunks blushed slightly and couldn't conatin a nervous chuckle. Then Moori turned to Ginyu with a serious expression on his face. "...And you Ginyu, you really have changed. Thank you for your help here today." Ginyu gave him a thumbs up. "No problem"

"Although we will have to use the Dragon Ball's to restore our planet to normal, but you may have one wish, if you want." Trunks was contemplating the option,but ultimately decided against it. "Moori, thank you for your offer, but I really don't want to waste a wish...I do have one thing to ask you though." Moori nodded and signaled him to continue. "You know, we could restore earth with a wish back to how it was, before the androids attacked, but what earth needs more is a set of its own Dragon ball's." after he finished his request, he glanced at Nail who was standing in silence so far. "Hmm...I believe I can help you out." He waved to a young Namekian to step closer. "Dende here is a truly talented one, and he has fond memories of earth, I really don't think he would mind going there." Dende shyly nodded at Trunks. "I would be honored to help, you earthlings have helped us more than once already, its time we payed back somehow." At this point Nail stepped forward and looked Ginyu straight in the eyes. "I apologize " that was all he said then he turned to Trunks. "I join you in your journey too, I can see what threats the universe has to face. If there was no-one out there to help in times of need, then Namek would not even exist anymore." Trunks was enthusiastic now, happiness radiating from him. "_There may be some hope after all._" his smile grew even wider at the thought.

* * *

They were still several days away from Earth. There was really nothing much to do besides sleeping, training and eating. In the first few days Ginyu and Nail recalled the events that occured on Namek when Frieza wanted to gather the dragon ball's and wish for imortality. There was no bitterness between the two anymore, but Ginyu did like getting the usually collected Namekian out of his temper. Dende was a little wary of Ginyu, but tolerated him, and felt safe with Nail and Trunks around. Right now, the three warriors were in the gravity room, Trunks and Nail braced themselves for impact. "You sure, it will work?" asked Trunks

"I have been analyzing this for a week now, nothing can go wrong." said Ginyu as he held out the chip of the Big Gete Star to show Trunks. "I am not sure,with your weak willpower, can you handle it?" Nail asked Ginyu with fake worry and to his amusement a vein bulged on Ginyu's head. "Oh, just you wait..." he murmured, then proceeded to place the chip next to his temple. "Now or never." with a push, he proceeded to merge the chip into his artificial brain.

The effects were, surprising to say the least. Trunks anticipated something like this, but Nail was caught off-guard. A yell left Ginyu's mouth, as his muscles bulged, and his hair stood up and turned orange. His skin started to turn blue and his eyes took on a yellow hue. He was struggling like that for a few seconds, while his power skyrocketed, then he transformed back to his normal state, and fell on his hands, heavily panting. "Whoa..." all he managed to say as he stood up. "All this power...and information, I feel incredible." Nail was eyeballing Ginyu with suspicion, but Trunks was not worried for a second. "Can you control it at will?" asked Trunks and Ginyu nodded at him. "This is what it must feel like to transform into a Super Saiyan. I think with practice I will be able to master it. I will just have to... train." At the last part he looked at Nail, and they shared a smile with each other.

* * *

**Just out of the oven chapter 3. So Cooler is out of the picture, and Ginyu received a neat power boost. How do you like the twists so far? I always thought it was stupid that Cooler could make hundreds of clones of himself. Then what for did he need the cyclopsian guards? Please leave a review. Is there anything you would like to see in the story? Any questions that came up while reading it?  
****Btw. I am very grateful for the two reviews and three faves that you guy's left me. As few as it may seem, it means a lot to me. I hope to improve every chapter, thank you. cha-cha.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Fake it!**

Mr. Popo was more than delighted. When Trunks arrived with the young Namekian a month ago on the lookout, he was more than happy to give him a tour around the place. Mr. Popo has been alone for years, and he was waiting for a new guardian for a long time, after all, he was happy to serve. Now he was sitting with young Dende in the Lookout's garden, helping him with the restoration of Shenlong's statue.

"Its done." Dende said as he wiped off some sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand. "Wonderful, this is just perfect. Kami would be proud, Shenlong never looked soo good." Popo praised Dende's work and for a brief moment sadness crossed his face as he remembered his old friend. "Thank you Mr. Popo!" Dende said. He looked up at the sky and his antenna's twitched a little. "Hmm...Popo, what is that?" Dende asked as he saw an egg shell like spaceship descending on the planet in the distance. "It must be the one young Trunks warned us about." Popo told him as he went about his work, he had to water the plants.

* * *

"I told you we wouldn't have to go search for him." Trunks said with a not very genuine smile as he turned to Ginyu "Okay, you are right. Now grab onto me, Nail is already there to meet our 'guest's'". Trunks placed his hand on Ginyu's shoulder. "Its neat that you were able to learn the Instant Transmission from the Big Gete Star." Trunks told him.

"It is, isn't it? Now I can get chocolate parfait, whenever I feel like." Ginyu said, then they disappeared from sight.

* * *

As his ship landed and the ramp lowered Paragus marched out of it followed by his son and some soldiers. What greeted him was...disappointing to say the least. He was in the middle of a desert and the only living thing around that he could see, was a Namekian, who was eyeing him with suspicion. Paragus looked at his son. Brolly had a clam expression on his face, and he was glad for it. He wouldn't want him to go on a rampage, before they can find Vegeta, before they can exact his revenge. He turned back to the Namekian, and approached him.

"Greeting's..." Paragus started ,then out of nowhere two other strangers appeared next to the Namekian. One of them he would have mistaken for a sayian, if not for the purplish hair color he sported. "Welcome to Planet Earth Paragus! We were anticipating your arrival!" Trunks greeted him with a sly smile on his face. Paragus was flabbergasted, this young man who he never met, before knew his name, and not only that , but he say's he was expecting him? Nonsense. "I presume you are here to meet with my father, correct?". Paragus was able to collect himself a little and forced a serious expression on his face. "Who is your father, boy?"

he asked curiously. "Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyan's.". Trunks said, matter of factly. This was the point where Ginyu couldn't contain his grin anymore, Paragus's face seemingly went numb, as his mouth dropped open and his eyes widened in shock. "Yo...you're Vegeta's son?" was all he could stutter out. "Indeed, allow me to introduce myself. I am Trunks Briefs, and by right, King of the Saiyan's."

Paragus couldn't believe his ears. This had to be a bad joke. Though he could see resemblance to Vegeta, he didn't want to believe it that Vegeta had a son. Who claimed to be KING of the saiyan's now...which meant that Vegeta was dead. His carefully planned revenge plot was crushed in mere second, and for the first time in many years, Paragus didn't know what to do. "But...how...I mean how come you expected us?"

"Let us proceed to my home, and I explain everything. Your son, Brolly is welcome to join us too." Trunks told Paragus. At the mention of his name the saiyan tensed up a little, and Paragus didn't think it was a good idea. Not like he had a choice apparently. "Lead the way..."

* * *

Capsule Corporation's conference hall was a big enough room, which his mother used in the past to, well hold conferences, and it finally held its purpose again. In the middle of the room a large round table was located, presumably, it was mahogany. Around the table the ones who were seated were; Trunks, Ginyu, Nail, Paragus, Brolly and Bulma.

"So, if I understand correctly..." Paragus started while looking across the desk at Trunks "...years ago, the planet was attacked by "Androids", whom managed to exterminate half of the population. Prince Vegeta perished in battle against them. And years later you, with help from your allies over here... "at this point he shot a glance at Ginyu and Nail"...managed to stop the threat."

"That is exactly right." Trunks nodded.

"And you know about me and my son..."

"Because when I was a kid, my father taught me about our people's history. . He was always remorseful, about what his father did to you, and your son. He wanted to apologize, if he ever managed to find you, or your son." Trunks finished, of course it was a blatant lie, but Paragus didn't have any reason not to believe him.

Paragus nodded. So he understood everything correctly. If what Trunks was telling him, was true, his plans may still come to fruition.

"Of course, I cannot imagine what atrocities you may had to live through, during the time of your exile, but believe me when I say, I am more than willing to compensate you in any way necessary." At this a wicked smile crossed Paragus's face, and he looked at Broly.

"I can accept your apology, and believe me when I say how incredibly sorry I am to hear of young Prince Vegeta's demise..." at this point, he turned to Bulma "...my condolences reach out to you too. After all, it was not the young Prince's fault, what his father did to us." Paragus said then continued on. "But, of course what has been done cannot be undone. And I think I can speak in my son's name, when I say we do require some kind of compensation." Paragus said, and Brolly only grunted in response, he didn't seem interested at all in the whole ordeal, he was growing more agitated by the minute, if his tail moving behind him was any indication.

"I think it would only be fair, if you renounced your title as king and gave your right to me." Bulma was about to open her mouth to object and her face was of pure disgust, but Trunks signaled to her to keep calm. The young saiyan knew this would come and he answered with an uncaring smile. "Of course, although it is sad ,that there is nothing to rule on anymore, but you may have the title, if you wish.". Now Paragus felt dumb...really, who would he rule on? The only three Saiyans still alive was himself, his son and Trunks. He was about to say something, but Trunks was first to speak up. "Now, that our business is concluded." Trunks said with a voice, which clearly stated that, if Paragus pressed the matter further, they wouldn't be on good terms. He was surprised at himself that he obeyed. "I would like to have a spar with your son."

Now that just came from the blue, Paragus didn't know how to react, but Brolly stood up from the table in an instant with an excited smile on his face. Now they were talking sense.

"I have to object to that. The trip here ,took a lot out of Brolly, I wouldn't want him to overwork himself you see." Paragus objected which won him an angry stare from his son, his heart was beating in his throat now. "Oh, but he seems just fine to me. I wouldn't want some weakling to take my son's place, it is only natural that he wants to see if Brolly is worthy to be called Prince." Bulma interjected in the conversation. Nail and Ginyu snickered, and Brolly for the first time, opened his mouth. "I am no weakling!" he towered over Bulma, fuming with rage. Paragus was scared that he would kill the fragile female right there, but Brolly managed to contain himself. "Lets fight!" he said, but Trunks raised up his hands in defense. "I like your enthusiasm, but let's go to a place better suited for combat." Brolly grunted, but stood down. Paragus palced his hand on Brolly's shoulder. "Don't you dare reveal yourself." he whispered into his son's ear menacingly, Brolly looked down at his father with hatred filled eyes, then followed Trunks, who left the room.

* * *

They were back in the desert. Nail, Ginyu and Paragus took a few steps back, they didn't want to get into the line of fire. Trunks and Brolly stared down each other, then both got into a power up stance. They raised their power's to their base's maximum, and Trunks went even beyond that. His hair stood up, and turned gold as his eyes took on a green hue. With a mighty yell, he transformed into a super saiyan, his power circling around him, kicking up a smaller sandstorm. Paragus looked scared. "Can you transform into a super saiyan Brolly?"

Trunks asked, but Brolly didn't respond, he stood still as a statue. "What...I thought its...Brolly" Paragus couldn't say anything. This day was getting worse and worse. "You thought its only a legend? What a pity, and here I was expecting a challenge..." Trunks said mockingly to both Paragus and Brolly, who now was wearing the expression of a madman. He was grinning ear to ear, as he transformed into a super saiyan too, with a simple yell, kicking up dust around him. "Brolly NO!" Paragus shouted, but his son didn't pay attention to him. "Show me what you can do." Trunks said with a smirk, then both him, and Brolly disappeared from sight.

They reappeared in the air. Trunks connected his fist with Brolly's face, and the taller saiyan did the same with Trunks at the same time. They started to trade blows, managing to block some, but they were also handing heavy hits on each other. Brolly was incredibly happy, he always thrived for a strong opponent who could stand up to him, and now he found it. His face was one of crazed joy, as he kneed Trunks in the stomach, then sent him crashing into the sand with a double axe handle. As the dust settled down around Trunks, he stood up and looked up at Brolly, who was waiting for him to make a move. "You are good. But, if that's the best you can do, I am still disappointed." Trunks said, and at the insult Brolly flinched in annoyance. He charged down at Trunks, deliberate to wipe of the younger saiyan's smug smirk. He pulled back his fist, and aimed at his head, but his fist was caught by Trunks, who firmly placed both of his hand on his wrist and started to spin him around, creating a sand cyclone around them. When he finally let go of Brolly, he crashed into a large boulder which exploded on impact. Trunks not letting up, flew after Brolly, and in his flight started pummeling him with punches wherever he could. He finished off his assault by delivering a kick to Brolly's abdomen which planted him firmly in the sand, face down. Brolly pushed himself up on his hands and started coughing and spitting out sand. He stood up to his full height and turned to Trunks. Their auras merged and sand and debris was kicked up by their unified power.

"This is the most fun I ever had...I show my true power." Paragus rushed up to stand between his son and Trunks. "I think that is enough. You can see how capable he..." He was pulled back by Nail's outstretched hand. Just in time, because just seconds after it, Brolly fist kicked up the sand, where Paragus just stood. "Stay out of this!" Brolly shouted, and Trunks could only nod in agreement. "Stand down Paragus...or I might consider your interruption an insult."

Paragus pulled himself free of Nail's grip. "You don't understand what Brolly is capable of."

"Oh, care to tell me? Were you hiding something before?" Trunks asked with an eyebrow curiously raised. "Shit...I said too much..." was all Paragus could think of, before Brolly started yelling.

"STOP TALKING! Its time to fight!" He said as he started to transform. His muscles bulged and he started to grow in size too, now he was towering over even Ginyu, and his hair grew longer. The tiara on his head exploded as his power raised. "What do you think of me now ,huh?" he asked with a maniac grin after he finished transforming into his Legendary Super Saiyan state. Trunks started laughing, which took both Brolly and Paragus by surprise, they both looked at Trunks like he was mad. Nail knocked Paragus out with a hit to the head and Ginyu took his fighting stance. "You know, Brolly after we calm you down, we have to talk." Trunks said as he charged at the gargantuan saiyan.

Brolly was more than ready for impact, what he didn't expect was Ginyu, who appeared right behind him and landed a kick on the back of his head, which sent the legendary flying right into Trunks's fist. A loud crack could be heard, as his nose slid a little from its original place. Trunks landed another punch on his face, then kneed him in the stomach, which forced Brolly to his knees as he gasped for air. "This is impossible...I am invincible!" his aura exploded which sent Trunks back a few meters in the sand. Brolly's aura was kicking up sand all around him, as his power continued to grow in his rage. "You bugs can't harm me!" He said, then with a mighty yell, a dozens of green ki-blasts started flying out from his aura. Whenever they connected with something, a huge explosion shook the earth. Nail and Ginyu were slapping away at the ones that came near them, but Trunks wasn't fast enough and he could only cross his arms in defense, as he withstood the impact of the blasts. The ones that connected with his forearms left sizzling red burnt-marks. When Brolly stopped letting out the energy that built up in him, he charged at Trunks and took him down on the ground with a clothesline. He then spun on one arm, and kicked away Nail just in time, who was just about to ram into him from behind. While this happened, Ginyu transformed into his super state as well, now standing almost at Brolly's height. The two giants stared down each other, then Ginyu disappeared again. Now Brolly was expecting his attack, and just as Ginyu phased out of his sight, he spun around and connected his elbow with Ginyu's temple just as he appeared behind him. Ginyu felt dizzy for a moment, but he wasn't fazed enough, and retaliated with a kick to Brolly's ribs. The two warrior's started to trade blows for blows, their attacks always mimicking the others. In one final rush, they both pulled back their hands, and landed a mighty punch on the others face. Brolly braced himself better as he only slid back a little in the sand, while Ginyu was sent skidding in the hot yellow sea, like a stone skipping on the water.

Brolly sprinted after Ginyu, and in an almost comical way when he almost reached him, he fell into the sand face first, as Nail tripped him. He flew up into the sky and delivered a drop-kick between the saiyan's shoulder blades. The attack had enough force, to drive Brolly further into the sand, and Nail wasn't about to stop his attack anytime soon. He charged his fist with explosive energy and started sending rapid punches into Brolly's back, successfully burying the legendary under the sand. Nail was about to take one last shot at him, when Brolly's gigantic hand emerged from the sand and caught the Namekian warrior's leg. Nail didn't know, neither he could imagine, how Brolly turned around under the sand, but he couldn't think about it for too long, as he was smashed into a boulder and the desert ground multiple times, he was a very effective jackhammer in Brolly's point-of-view. Trunks charged at the two, and avoided being swatted away by Brolly, with Nail. He sent a straight punch towards Brolly's face, but his wrist was caught. The large saiyan effectively smashed the two warrior's together and threw them right at Ginyu, who was getting up from the sand. "Oh shi..."

As the three warrior's crashed into each other, they could hear Brolly's maniac laughing.

"Man, this is harder than I thought." Ginyu said, as he pushed Nail down from himself.

"Yes, back in the past it took everyone's energy to beat him." Trunks answered as he got back up and dusted himself off.

"Well, then lets attack him at the same time." Ginyu said and helped Nail to his feet.

"Here he comes, brace yourselves" Nail said. Brolly was closing in fast, but the three were ready. All of them gathered ki in their hands and just as Brolly reached them ,they sent the raw energy right into his face. The large saiyan cried out in pain and staggered back a few steps, and that was all the three needed as they all started to hammer him with punches and kicks. Brolly managed to avoid some hits, but most connected with his body, and he soon started to feel worn down. He flew up into the sky in desperation, and the three stopped in their assault. "You can't do this to me! I show you what true power is, I destroy this planet and all of you weakling with it." Brolly shouted and spread both of his arms open. "I kill you!" He shouted, and he gathered energy in both of his hands. When he felt he had enough, he joined his hands, before him and sent a crackling green energy ball towards the earth. "What? Is he insane?!" Nail couldn't believe what the brute was doing. Ginyu snickered a little "Well Trunks you were right, the guy is bat-shit insane...". Trunks was concentrating on the approaching energy ball and thrust out his hands. He started to move his hands, drawing figures in the air so fast his hands were invisible for a second. **"Burning Attack!"** A yellow energy blast left Trunks hand. Nail and Ginyu sent their respective blasts after Trunk's and the three seemed to merge to form into a mass of yellow energy which matched Brolly's attack in size.

The two attacks crashed into each other and for minutes neither moved further, they were struck in the middle. "No! Nobody can match my power. Nobody!" Brolly declared as he poured more energy into his attack ,and started to gain ground at an alarming rate.

"Gnh..." Trunks exhaled as his muscles were being strained to the maximum. Nail and Ginyu weren't better off. They struggled to hold back the attack with their own energy. It seemed like a lost cause, until an energy blast crashed into Brolly from the side which was just enough to distract him. "Brolly, stop this!" Paragus shouted at his son, who in response extended one hand towards his father, and vaporized him with a blast, forming a smoking crater where Paragus once stood. This was the opening the three warrior's needed as one mighty push they poured all their remaining energy into their own attack. Brolly didn't pay attention just for a second and his own attack crashed into his extended hand. To his account, he was able to hold the attacks in place for a second, before they embraced him.

* * *

** -tan...the longest Chapter yet. Paragus came, saw and failed. What do you think? Am I improving? I try to write in a more detailed manner from chapter to chapter, but sometimes I forget to pay attention, its just too much fun to write :'D  
Did you like, how Paragus was kind of a 'hero' in the end? :D And how will Brolly survive the attack, if he will? How will the story progress from here?  
Leave your suggestions and questions in the review's sections, I appreciate every comment, even the negative ones so please take the time to leave one.  
Cha-cha.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Dead Memories**

His own shouting woke him up, he sat up on the cold surface of an operating table. A dim light lit the room, what he supposed was an infirmary by the looks of it. For a second he felt like, his whole body disintegrated and he got erased from existence. He remembered now. His own attack swallowed him whole, because his own father has attacked him, but he wiped the bastard out of existence. As he wiped off the sweat from his forehead he noticed that something was missing. The headband his father used to keep his will and power in check. It must have broke during the battle. He laid back down, letting the cold surface caress his sweating back and he shut his eyes. He was trying to recall what has happened. He remembered fighting three warriors. Ginyu, Trunks and Nail. They managed to beat him, and he was relieved. Had he managed to destroy the planet in his blind rage, he would surely have perished alongside his opponents. But how did he survive? He was sure that he couldn't avoid being hit by the blast, it was a feat that seemed impossible, considering how big his attack was. He even remembered how he felt his skin and muscles melt and roast. Yet, he was now unscathed, although a little sore. He opened his eyes and he was blinded for a minute as the door opened and more light was let into the room. He turned his head, which earned a scared yelp from the one who was entering the room. "Gosh, you are awake..." he had a brief stare down with the blue haired female, who was sporting a dumbfound expression. He turned his head away and stared at the ceiling. "Uhm...how are you feeling?"

Such a simple question, and yet he was thinking about it for a good five minutes, before he decided to give an answer. "Defeated." He was surprised at his own words, but that's what happened isn't it? He lost fair and square. "I came to check up on you. You were pretty banged up when Ginyu brought you back. Are you..." at this point Brolly's stomach growled like a caged beast, which earned a snicker from the female. "Can you walk?" Brolly was beginning to feel annoyed, why was this female pestering him? And why in the hell didn't he just kill her right there and be done with it. He didn't know, but he sat up on the table for the second time, then stood up. He towered over the frail human, he was sure his presence was menacing, yet she didn't seem to show any sign of fear, even though he could break her easily. Brolly thought it was strange...or the female was just dumb.

"Come with me, I feed you. I know how hungry you saiyan's get after a battle." At the prospect of food his stomach grunted in approval and Brolly couldn't do anything else, but follow the female in shame. Defeated.

The female had led him to a fairly large kitchen, now he knew where he was. It was the compound where his father had had his stupid negotiations, the fool. On a large table in the middle was something that made his mouth water. There was at least four different meats on the table, he recognized those. Then there was also food he never seen before in his life, but he was sure it tasted good by the looks of it. "Well, what are you waiting for? Take a seat and dig in." He looked at the female who was giving him a raised eyebrow and a questioning look.

He took a seat and grabbed a bowl of rice, he hesitated for a second and sniffed it. He has been poisoned before, but he decided that, if they wanted to kill him they would have dealt with him while he was passed out. After the first bits reached his tongue, he lost all control and started feasting on whatever got into his hands. Bulma was looking at him with a mix of disgust and amusement, and she even gave a chuckle when Brolly managed to bite a fork into two and he didn't even notice it. Ginyu entered the room, but Brolly's sight was blocked by the plates that have piled up around him. "Heh, talking about feeding the monkey." Brolly peaked out between two bites, between two plate towers, but he was determined to finish his food without disturbance, he hasn't eaten food this good for ages, and he may not have been picky on what he was feed, he definitely cherished good food like all saiyans do.

"Is he able to speak coherently?" Ginyu asked Bulma, but he wished to earn a reaction from Brolly, to his disappointment, he didn't seem to care. "Well, I am sure he can, he just isn't interested in communication, I believe." At this point Brolly finished his food, and was now sitting at the desk trying to hide an expression of satisfaction. To his dismay it didn't work out too well. "I see you enjoyed the food. Good, I worked hard to cook everything." Bulma said and Brolly gave her a grunt in response which could be mistaken for a "Thank's", if one wanted to interpret it that. "What a bucket of happiness you are." Ginyu mocked him, and the large saiyan finally seemed to pay attention to him. "You know, the least you could do is show gratitude for saving your life. I risked my own neck to save you." Brolly stood up to look at Ginyu. "You saved me?" he asked with a hint of surprise in his voice. "Sure I did. What did you think, that you survived a blast like that unscathed? You may think you are a beast, but no one would have survived that." Brolly gave a triumphant smirk. "A beast? No, I am the devil himself." Ginyu laughed right into his face, and Brolly was shocked, how dare he laughed at him, was he insane?. "Well "Mr. Devil" then consider your ass kicked, by Santa's little helpers." Brolly was about to say something, but Trunks and Nail entered the room too, and now it felt crowded, which put Brolly on alert. After all ,these three managed to beat him.

"Hey Brolly, are you ready to talk?" Trunks asked him with a half-serious expression. Brolly, to his own surprise, nodded.

* * *

Brolly was giving Trunks a look of pure disbelief and for a moment he wanted nothing more than to crush him under his feet. "So?". Brolly was frustrated and lost, he almost yelled in rage. "So?! So you tell me!" He pointed his finger at Ginyu. "You pulled me out from the blast, before it could erase me from existence with your freakish ability to teleport anywhere."

"Actually it only works as long as I can sense somebody's power." Ginyu interjected.

"and after that, you brought my body to this "Dende" who managed to stabilize me, even though I was half-dead, and now I woke up here, and you ask me, if I want to help you cleanse the universe of evil?" Trunks nodded. "Yes, that pretty much sums it up."

Brolly wanted to be angry at them, he wanted his hatred to come him over so he can destroy them and be done with it. "I do not help people! I live to kill and inflict pain on weaklings! I should crush you and destroy this planet right now!" Trunks and Ginyu's amused face only made him more disturbed, the Namekian only gave him a look of pity. "Then why don't you go on and do it?" Trunks asked, and Brolly froze in place. Then in an instant he was holding his palm up and a glowing orb formed in it. Trunks could feel the heat radiating from the energy ball, just inches from his face, yet he didn't move and Brolly didn't let it loose. Tense minutes passed, then finally dissipated the energy he gathered, and clutched his head while he fell on his knees. "What did you do to me?! Why can't I kill you?!" He was yelling like a mad, cornered animal, his head was throbbing.

"This is the first time you feel regret, right?" Ginyu asked him with understanding in his voice.

"What? Why would I feel regret?" Brolly asked him, he looked like a stray dog, begging for food, he was a miserable sight, and he felt mortal for the first time in his life.

"You killed your own father, you must feel remorse for that." Trunks said. At that Brolly started laughing hysterically. "That was the single best thing I've done in my life! He was a manipulative, weakling, who..."

"Gave you a purpose to live." Ginyu told him, and Brolly froze up for a moment. "What?" He whispered, his voice now broken. "You may have hated him, but as he controlled you he gave you a purpose, a goal that you fought for. What you feel regret over now, is that you have lost meaning. You are empty and defeated, because you are too used to somebody else telling you what to do." Nail and Trunks looked at Ginyu, they never saw him being this serious during the brief time they knew him. He looked like he knew what he was talking about, and he did. He felt the same way after, becoming a frog, he was used to serve Frieza and do what he was told. Brolly wanted to shout at him, tell him to shut up, that he doesn't know him, but he was right. He felt defeated, not, because they managed to beat him in battle. He felt like that, because he didn't know what to do now. Why would he fight now? Destroying things for fun, seemed meaningless now, and he didn't particularly care about ruling the galaxy, that was his father's goal. He was lost. He shouldn't even exist anymore, only Ginyu saved him from his destiny of dying.

"Broly, I felt like that too, and I felt like that for years, I got used to it, but it worth it. I was finally given a purpose again, when Trunks gave me a new body six months ago. It is scary at first, to be in control of your life, especially so, if this is the first time you have free will. You could go around kill off everybody, but what good would that do? You don't have to help us, but at least show your gratitude to us, by finding something you want to do."

Trunks was moved by Ginyus speech, Nail contemplated on the things he said and Brolly was only begging to process what he had learned. He was yanked up by Ginyu to stand straight, and he looked at the warrior with bemused eyes. "Do yourself a favor and think about it for a few days. Then when you are really ready, we talk." Brolly nodded and Bulma patted his back, he was signaled to follow her, and he was led to a room. Without asking anything he sat down on the led, and Bulma left him in the room, so he would be alone with his thoughts.

* * *

Hours have passed, and not a sound came from Brolly's direction. Ginyu and Nail were out in the compounds garden. The Namekian was levitating with closed eyes, meditating, while Ginyu was trying out new, goofy poses. There was a tranquil silence between the two, only the wind and the rustling of the leaves breaking it from time to time. Minutes passed by and Ginyu concluded his practice session. As he made his way inside to grab something to eat (preferably ice cream) Nail opened one eye and spoke up. "How did you manage to keep your sanity under Frieza?" Ginyu truned around, with a sad smile on his face. "I wasn't sane to begin with."Nail studied his face for a few seconds. "That's not answering the question I asked." which earned him a smug smirk from the cyborg. "I know." was all he told him ,before heading in. Nail closed his eye and tried to resume his meditaton, but something tugged in the back of his head.

"Bastard..." he grunted then decided to visit the Lookout. Ginyu watched from the window as Nail took off . He licked off the melted chocolate from his spoon and chuckled to himself.

* * *

Dende was standing at the perimeter of the Lookout and watching over the humans. When he took up the mantle of the guardian he earned the 'guardians sight', the power to look over the whole earth from the Lookout. Humans were a strange bunch, it was hard for him to understand them. At times of crisis most of them worked hand-in-hand to avert it and helped each other, but when they could live in peace they sought way's to cause trouble around them. Were they bored, or just instinctively self-destructive? He didn't know, but he was trying to understand them everyday. Mr. Popo told him not to think too much about them, as it will poison his mind, but he had to help them somehow, that was his job.

He was incredibly happy when Nail visited him, the young Namekian had a very strong connection with his brother and he was grateful for him every-time they spoke. He wasn't lonely, but sometimes it was good to just talk with one of his own.

"Nail, its good to see you!" He ran up to the taller Namekian, who gave him a warm smile in response. "What brings you here?" Dende asked him and Nail placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Dende, I have a request. Can you let me in to the room, which alters time?" Dende bit his lip, he didn't want to disappoint his friend.

"Well. Mr. Trunks said ,its too dangerous, and it should only be opened when the earth is in grave danger." Dende told him, and Nail nodded.

"I know, but I would only spend half a day in there. I want to be useful, and I want to be able to help the galaxy become a more peaceful place.I cannot be left behind. The others are already stronger than me and at this rate I will become a nuisance for them sooner, than later." Dende seemed to be deep in thought, then nodded at Nail in agreement and looked in his eyes seriously. "Promise me you won't let any other planet suffer the fate of Namek."

"I promise you. I do everything in my power to protect them, and I am sure the others will too."

With that Nail made his way to the door to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. "See you in twelve months." Dende waved a silent goodbye, and wished for Nail, that whatever he wanted to do, he would succeed.

* * *

After finishing his workout in the gravity chamber, Trunks decided it was time to eat. His stomach approved of this and his legs unconsciously carried him to the kitchen, where Ginyu and his mother were sitting at the table and talking. "...yep, he rammed into the side of the ship headfirst, and he laughed at it. Well, but that's Recoome for you, he was always the biggest goofball of our group." Ginyu laughed as nostalgia hit him, and Bulma couldn't believe, how anybody could be crazier than Ginyu. "Story time?" Trunks chimed in as he got himself a large chunk of meat from the refrigerator. "Yeah, I told your mother about some of the fun times I had with my old Ginyu Force!" Ginyu still missed his old friends, that much was apparent. Trunks bite into the meat and as he was speaking, bits and pieces were flying from his mouth. "Don't worry Ginyu! I'm sure we will also have fun times together, when we finally manage to organize ourselves." Trunks told him to encourage him. Ginyu gave him a half-smile, and nodded. "I am sure of it, but you know, it won't be the same. The uniform, the posing, the chocolate parfait. Don't misinterpret what I am saying. I am glad, that we are together, but my memories can't be replaced."

"Actually, I can alter them if..." Bulma started, but Ginyu and Trunks both glared daggers at her, so she stopped mid sentence. "Anyway, I have been thinking, and a uniform is not such a bad idea. It would strengthen the bond between you guy's,And Trunks you know how all the girls love men in uniform." Bulma winked at her son, and he blushed embarrassed. Ginyu snickered at him, which earned a death glare, for a second Ginyu saw Vegeta in Trunks's place.

"That would be cool, I bet the Namekian and Brolly would like it too. I can design the logo for them!" Ginyu was very enthusiastic about the prospect of uniform. He didn't admit it, but he missed his old armor.

"Well you still have to wait for Brolly though..." Trunks told him. Which made Ginyu frown.

"Nah. He will come to his senses, trust me." with that, the events of that day were concluded.

He was laying in the bed for what must have been hours. He was sure of that, because when he entered his room there was still daylight outside, but now he was in complete darkness.

The events of the past day was running laps in his brain, it was like a dream of yesterday.

* * *

He was chewing over his options, which he didn't have many. He could try world domination, but he was sure the three would find a way to stop him, and he wasn't interested in it anyway. He could leave the planet, but then what would he do? The best option he had was the one he was offered...and, if he changed his minds meanwhile, who were them to stop him from quitting. Brolly closed his eyes and sleep finally numbed his mind. A decision finally formed in his brain.

* * *

**Aaaand, done and done. This chapter was more of a bonding, character development chapter than an action packed one. I think the next one will be like this too, then we get back to the action. Btw. Which one do you prefer? These ones, or the ones where the characters beat the crap out of ea.? Or should it be a mix of the two? **

**Last chapter I was asked , where I would place the characters powers compared to cannon.. I would say that Trunks is a bit stronger than 'Semi-Perfect Cell' in SSJ. Super Ginyu 13(lol) is a bit stronger now than Trunks, Nail is just a bit above 'Imperfect Cell's level.' And Brolly is around 'Perfect Cell's' level when he is LSSJ, before Cell came back. **

**What do you think of the story so far? Leave your question and suggestions in the review's section, or send me a PM. Thanks for reading, cha-cha.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Take a Look Around**

One day, Nail entered that cursed place a whole day ago, and he still didn't come out. Dende was worried ,distressed even. He was concerned for his brother beyond belief, and he had no idea what to do. He must have been staring at the damned door for hours and it just wouldn't open, Nail just wouldn't step out and smile at him to reassure him that everything is good and well. He had a lump in his throat and veins were bulging on his green head from stress. He couldn't take it anymore. He turned to Mr. Popo who was carelessly watering the plants, whistling some ancient tune, it irritated the young Namekian's ears to great extent. "I am going after him!" Popo looked up at the guardian of earth. "Don't worry so much Dende, he is fine, I assure you!". That didn't calm Dende at all. Popo's unnatural carefree attitude just made him even more worried, if that was possible at all. Just as he was about to go to the door, yank it open and enter, a creaking sound could be heard. He turned his head like a wild animal, who was scared by reflectors in the night. The door started to open. For him the few seconds it took for the door to open seemed like an eternity, time itself froze around him. When the door fully opened, he couldn't see it at first. Then a tall figure appeared in the door frame. A smile crept its way to Dende's face as he recognized who it was. "Nail!"

The older Namekian took a hesitant step outside, his legs wobbled under him. Dende wanted to run up to him and embrace his long time friend, but then he looked Nail over. He was missing his neck-cloth and blue vest. He was covered in cuts, bruises and burns all over his body, and his right ankle seemed twisted in an unnatural angle, if he couldn't regenerate it, it had to be serious. His face was strange too, his chin looked just a tad bit longer and his ears more pointy, if that was even possible. His skin looked somewhat darker in shade too, but that may have been only, because of the burns. "I did it, Dende..." all Nail could say, before he fell flat on the Lookout's tiles and passed out.

* * *

When Brolly arrived in the kitchen, Trunks and Ginyu were already there eating, and Bulma was busy serving more and more food on the table as her son was destroying the delicacies plate after plate. Ginyu was unsurprisingly destroying a chocolate parfait, though with significantly less fervor than Trunks. Brolly just stood there and scratched the back of his head uneasily. Bulma signaled for him to take a seat, he complied to her, and within seconds a great variety of food started piling up before him. His mouth watered, and the hesitation he felt at the beginning dissapeared in an instant as he started digging into his own share of food.

The two saiyans were gulping down full steak without even taking the time to grind the meat between their teeth. They annihilated dozen's of sushi, killed off an entire population of innocent cupcakes and committed genocide against noodles. They seemed insatiable, and Ginyu's stomach turned as he couldn't take anymore of this massacre, he even had to slap away their hands a few times from his OWN chocolate parfait. The war seemed to come to a halt as Brolly and Trunks reached for the same turkey-leg at the same time. They locked eyes and glared at each other. The fingers on their hands twitched in anticipation. This is going to be a battle of reflexes. A few intense seconds passed, the only thing that broke the silence was the agitated breathing coming from the two Sayians. Bulma and Ginyu braced themselves for what was to come. Then it hit like a lighting bolt. Trunks right hand moved first, but was swiftly slapped away by Brolly's own. As the older saiyan reached for the leg with his left, Trunks kicked the chair out from under him. As he was falling backwards, he managed to kick the table which sent the turkey sailing into the air, just passing through Trunks closing palm. Brolly pushed himself up into a jump from his hands and reached for the prize, but Trunks crashed into him from the side with his shoulder and opened his mouth, waiting for the bird to land right in his gullet. To his surprise it never came, as Brolly managed to throw a fork into it as he crashed into the wall. The turkey-leg was planted nicely into the wall with the fork, like some kind of trophy of a game-hunter. Trunks jumped to the wall, and as he was about to pull out the Turkey from the wall, it disappeared from his hands. He was wearing a dumbfounded expression. As he turned around, his heart skipped a beat. Brolly was standing with the empty bone in his hand triumphantly a smirk on his face, in his super saiyan form.

Trunks narrowed his eyes. "That's cheating..." Brolly laughed at him, further angering the half-blood. "Sue me..." Trunks transformed too and just as he was about to leap at Brolly, Bulma caughet him by the ear. Brolly chuckled, but it was cut short, because in an instant his ear was in Bulma's other hand. How come she possessed such speed and strength? Brolly felt fear for the second time in his life as he was unable to break free from her iron grip, and to think that she was only using two fingers. She was truly unbelievable. "LOOK AT THIS MESS! YOU TWO WON'T BE GOING ANYWHERE UNTIL YOU CLEAN UP THIS!" Bulma shrieked which earned her a wince from both Saiyans. They transformed back to their original state at which point Bulma finally let go of their ears. "AND I WANT TO SEE MY MIRROR-IMAGE AFTER YOU FINISH!" Both saiyans quickly stood straight at attention and nodded while going red with shame. "Yes ma'am!" They quickly got to work.

* * *

Ginyu didn't wish to stick around while the two idiots cleared up their mess. He made his way out into the garden then took off into the sky. He decided to check on the Lookout. He was sure he would find Nail there, as he was missing from the Capsule Corporation compound for a day now. As he was soaring through the sky towards his destination he let his thoughts wander away. He wondered about the things that have occurred so far, in the short time of just six months. He got a new, basically immortal body, he helped destroy his old employers brother, he helped bring down none other than the Legendary Super Saiyan. Yes, he have missed excitement from his life, and he was glad that things were happening, but he was also glad for the short days off he had until they went back to search for possible recruits for the Z-Force. Of course, Brolly didn't yet agree to help them, but, if this morning's events were any indication, he was sure he convinced the Legendary to help them. In his mind, he imagined Nail, Trunks, and Brolly striking different poses and smirked. Of course they were no Ginyu Force yet, they lacked the teamwork, spirit and most importantly style of his old squad. But he was sure in due time he will be able to call these three his new friends, after all, Jeice and Burter didn't get along at first, and later on they became best friends. Well, no sense in dwelling on the past. He was eager to see the uniform design Bulma came up with. Once they all start wearing it, they can finally start practicing posing. He knew Nail and Brolly will be hard to convince, but he will manage...he always did.

Once he was nearing the Lookout, he stopped for a second mid-air. Then he slapped himself in the forehead. "I am such a freaking idiot..." he said, before locking on, on Dendes energy signature and teleporting there.

* * *

Nail woke up on the tiles he passed out on. The difference was that now he was laying on his back, instead of his face and he didn't feel sore at all. Even his ankle was in the right place, Dende must have been hard at work on him. He sat up, which forced a surprised yelp from the smaller Namekian who jumped back. "Nail, don't do this ever again!" he shouted at him. Then someone touched his shoulder and yet with another yelp he jumped back to where he was before. "Hi." Ginyu waved at him with two fingers, an amused grin plastered over his face. "Ginyu! Stop doing this." Dende said, and was struggling to catch his breath. Nail chuckled, and so did Ginyu. "Sup' big boy! Got a new haircut?" Ginyu turned to Nail, who proceeded to stand up and dust himself off. "Is it really that apparent?" Nail asked with a halfhearted smirk . Ginyu nodded in response. "If I didn't know your ugly face, I would mistake you for another greenie." Ginyu answered. Dende looked at the cyborg, he was clearly insulted. "Dende, I am just joking." Ginyu said. "Anyway...Nail..." Dende turned to his brother. "What the heck did you do in there? You promised me to only stay HALF a day!"

Ginyu whistled and looked at Nail bewildered. "Don't tell me you went in there... Didn't Trunks tell us to leave that room alone?" Ginyu asked while he folded his arms. "I had to go in...I can't be left behind, if I want to protect the universe. Not by the likes of you."

"Hey what's that supposed to mean?" Ginyu asked him pouting in a childish fashion.

"Sorry Dende, I took longer than I promised, but it was well worth it trust me..." Nail bowed to his fellow Namekian apologetically. Ginyu sat down cross legged on the tiles. "Story time. Tell me whats in there!" Nail was about to protest, but Dende took a seat too. "Don't even try. After you almost made me go in after you, the least you could do is tell me what is in there."

Nail looked at the two. They won't let him have his peace until he told them...at least Ginyu won't for sure. "Come on! I won't tell Trunks, pinky promise." Ginyu winked at him. Nail groaned then took a seat too and started his story.

* * *

_Well. What greeted Nail was certainly not what he was counting on. When the door closed behind him and he went inside the Hyperbolic Time Chamber all he saw was...nothing._

_Anywhere he looked he was greeted with a mixture of blue and white light, and some auroras appeared here and there. He tentatively stepped of the white tiles he was standing on with one leg. To his surprise he found solid footing under his leg, but when he looked down he didn't see anything else, just the nothingness that surrounded the whole place._

_"This would well drive weaker minds to madness in itself..." he murmured to himself as he finally started to understand why Trunks wanted him and the others to keep out of the room. Well there was no turning back now. He took a few more steps, moving away from the one lonely building that seemed to float there in nothingness. He felt the gravity intensify around him with every step he took further inside. Another thing he noticed was that temperature wildly changed between burning hot and ice cold. He started going further and further inside until the building only looked like a speck of dust in the distance and every step he took felt like a gut punch. This was the perfect place to start training. He tried to float, but gravity was too intense for him, so instead he took a meditative pose on the ground and commenced his training. He struggled to ease his mind at first, because he couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching him._

* * *

_He opened his eyes after he felt that the six months have passed. He was delighted to notice that he was floating with ease and he didn't feel the gravity at all. He was a little disappointed that it took his whole training time to adjust to the harsh surroundings, but it was true that he was pulled out of concentration a few times, because the weather got too extreme around him, and his physical body couldn't take anymore. "Well, at least now I am closer in power to the others now..." he told the air confidently. But deep inside he knew, he wasn't satisfied with himself at all. He wanted to surpass them, or at least match them, not "just get closer." He sighed and descended on the ground. As he started to walk back towards the building, he got more and more discomposed and alarmed. He halted his stroll midway and looked around like a paranoiac as sweat started to form on his brow and roll down on his face. After a few minutes of standing around he finally took a deep breath to calm himself down "This place can really drive anyone crazy..." _

_"Tell me about it!" Nail spin around like a wild dog chasing its tail, as he lunched an ki blast where he have heard the noise come from. He was really disappointed and angry when his blast flew away into nothingness, and he was met with a light chuckle for his effort._

_"Not so calm and collected now are we? And here I was hoping I finally met someone who can keep their sanity, to bad..." Nail's mouth was almost foaming. He was mad, scared and fumed with rage, as he couldn't locate the source of the voice. The voice was echoing from everywhere, it was a mix of dust and smoke and maybe salt. It was calming and menacing at the same time, it was a voice of madness and centuries old knowledge. "Who are you? Don't play mind games with me! Show yourself!" He shouted into nothingness in his grievous stupor._

_"As you wish. But you have to promise me to play nice. I do not wish to put you out of your misery, you are really to good for that." After that sentence Nail seemed to come to his senses slowly, and started to take deep breaths to calm himself down. "That better." The voice said, and a figure started to materialize in front of Nail. It was like the intense cold and heat started to sculpt him out of thin air. In under the stranger was standing in his full glory. He was only a bit taller than Nail. Red cape, a black and white karate gi, no shoes at all. Dark green skin...well that was not entirely accurate. It was more like; green wrinkles, over wrinkles over wrinkles over skin. Two very short antennae, long elvish ears, and a sharp ordering face. His eyes were yellow, probably from age, and radiated such power, wisdom and energy Nail never witnessed in his life, not even from Guru._

_"You...are a Namekian..." Nail told him, and he never felt dumber in his life as he just stated the obvious. The old Namekian chuckled at him and gave him an amused look. _

_"Now aren't you the sharp one. Oh what half-year of meditation can do...I am impressed."_

_Nail was sure the other was mocking him, yet there was no mockery in his voice, but genuine admiration. "As I already know your name, I think its only proper to introduce myself." _

_Nail looked at him questioningly. "I never introduced myself to you..." that earned an earnest grin from the other. "You should learn to meditate in silence, your mind shouts and talks all the time you know, if that is the calmest state you can reach I am not surprised you came in here to seek strength." Nail looked at the (supposed) ground in shame. Was he really that weak willed? "No, not at all, sorry I didn't mean to insult you. Compared to me anyone would be an amateur when it comes to meditation." the old man stated matter-of-factly without a hint of cockiness, and Nail believed him, it was unquestionable, just his aura alone was enough to prove his point. "Just how old are you?" Nail asked. The old guy scratched his head, and started to count on his fingers. Mathematics was apparently not a field he excelled at._

_"I would say, give or take a few centuries about 2000 millennium's old..." Nail was...unprepared for that. Nausea hit him and he fell on the ground flat on his ass like a child who has only started to learn how to walk. His mind couldn't comprehend that number. "Oh yeah, my name is Taiji by the way...So__, do__ you want to get stronger__?__" __Nail's eyes flashed with greed for a second, unusual for him. Taiji only chuckled._

* * *

_Six more months have passed. Six months, and Nail never managed to land a single hit on the other Namekian. During the first 3 months he was learning how to not to be frustrated when he failed at it, and, as Taiji said; "...keep trying, even, if you know its impossible.". Now he was calm and collected, and sent punch after punch, after punch towards the old man, who evaded all of his attack with the slightest of movements, Nail fists always just brushing the fabric of his clothes. "Wow, great progress you made there. Remember in the first few months you couldn't even get near me when I lit up my aura!" Taiji chuckled, then stopped Nails punch with his index finger. "I think you are ready." Nail only nodded in response. He did progress a great deal. He was sure that he was around the level of Brolly now, when he was transformed. Of course his training also consisted of meditation and ,to his annoyance at first, a strange dance that Taiji forced him to do. It was supposed to bring out his deepest potential, and he didn't want to believe it, but it worked. He bowed to Taiji. "You know Nail, I think you deserve a reward for your struggles here...so what do you want?" Nail looked at him questioningly. What did he want? He already got what he came for...but then there was a question that bugged his mind, and Taiji refused to answer or evaded all the time. The old Namekian shook his head with a sad smile on his face. "Okay, I tell you my story. But only the brief version, as It would take years to tell the whole thing, and I am not even sure I can remember it..." Nail bit his lip in anticipation. _

_"When the earth's old guardian had to separate his good and evil side; Kami and Piccolo, my better "halves" respectively. I came to existence, you know, I am the neutral one, neither evil, nor good, I just...exist. So I exiled myself here, in hopes of a fast death, but instead I started thinking and now I am here." Nail was looking at him like he was expecting more. "What? I told you its going to be the brief version, don't you dare be dissapointed by it. The full version is **for another story, another time." **Nail nodded dissatisfied, but he was happy, as he was probably the only one that existed who knew of Taiji at all. "You know, I like you Nail...I think I give you another reward out of the "goodness" of my heart you know." he chuckled. "How about...one millionth of my power? Does that sound good?." Nail looked at the elder with wide eyes. "Are you serious?" Taiji nodded in response with a devious smile. "Yes...but it will hurt like a bitch, so better make our way to the exit so you can stumble out...if you live anyway." _

_So the two flew to the entrance and stared at each other for long minutes, Nail broke the silence. "Why don't..." he was silenced by Taiji's raised palm. "No, I can't leave this place. I am far too dangerous for the universe. And don't object, just, because I can control myself in here it doesn't mean I can do the same outside...farewell." Nail didn't protest anymore and nodded. Taiji gave him a last smile, before he flicked Nail in the head with his pinky, then disappeared like he was never there in the first place. An electric shock ran through Nails body, it started to twist and turn in impossible angles, he fell on the ground and spasms started to hit him, his body bulged, then shrunk to its original size. Cuts and burnt marks formed in his body, and he was in indescribable agony for three seconds. Well it felt like another year for him until it passed. With a last effort, he stood up and limped out of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber._

* * *

**And with that I conclude the longest chapter of my story yet. I must say I enjoyed writing this the most thus far, am I improving?  
Did you like this chapter? Which scene was your favorite? Taiji? Just how strong is Nail now? Should we get back to action, or can you bear one more character focused chapter? Leave a comment and/or review until I answer the ones left for the previous chapters ;)**

Anon: Thanks for the reviews and the tips. I am happy you are enjoying the story so far. To answer your question; Full-Power SS, right? I believe he is already one, in this story. Its just dumb, he could even reach Ultra SS, and, if he had time to train he could surely master that too.(I see even more potential in his character to be honest.)

: At this point, I don't belive PL really count too much, I put in one of the previous chapters how the characters level to canon characters so far :-) But if people really want it I can try to come up with something

Arktemis:Yup, I think, if you read this chapter you will see how Nail will be pulled into the posing more easily than before, and just Imagine the four of them together. Truly Amazing in my opinion too.

ShadowLDrago: Thank you, I am happy you enjoy the story so far! Don't worry, Nail is not going to get left behind, now that is especially true.

See ya guys next chapter, and keep those reviews coming, they really inspire me to write more!

Cha-cha.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: I'm Back**

Ginyu was staring at Nail with a flabbergasted expression.

"Bullshit...I think you went crazy in there..." Ginyu told him with a wave of his hand. Nail could only sigh, he could see that not even Dende was believing him. "Think whatever you want, what matters is that now I am strong enough to be of use." Ginyu stood up and stretched, his back gave out a loud crack in the process. "You know Nail, I never took you for a power hungry one. Just don't let greed get the better of you." Before Nail could protest or counter with anything, Ginyu took off towards Capsule Corp, to check out what the saiyans were doing.

"Nail...I don't know what happened in there. What I know is that I feel that you have changed, not just physically. I am happy you got stronger, but be careful please." Nail smiled at Dende and reassuringly placed his palm on top of the smaller Namekians head. "Sure, but don't worry. There is really no one around now who can harm me." with that Nail shoot off after Ginyu, kicking up dust behind him.

"That is the reason why I am worried..." Dende mumbled to himself, taking a heavy breath.

"Bulma you are a genius." Ginyu was in awe to say the least. "These are not only stylish, but also more comfortable and protective than the old battle armors. And they were very flexible to begin with." All of them were in the lab. Trunks, Ginyu, Nail and Broly.

All of them wore different expressions. Trunks was just a little surprised, Ginyu looked like an excited five year old who just got the best game of his life, Nail was trying to hide it, but he was impressed and Broly looked like he wanted to get out of there, and fast.

"They are even better than the ones that you created in the past. How did you even come up with something like this?" Trunks asked his mother. Bulma was grinning ear-to-ear.

"I guess experience pays off. I had way more time to analyze your father's old armor and correct the flaws." Bulma and Trunks smiled at each other. "So all of you understand how these work?" Bulma asked them and silence fell on the room, they feared that she would start a scientific banter that neither of them would understand. But she could see it on their faces, they had no clue. "Oh for the love of...Its not that hard to understand...". The "Battle Armor 3.0" was a big step forward from the earlier models. The bodysuit and the armor were not separate anymore, because of that the armor now worked as a full-plate instead of a simple breastplate which had occasional thigh or leg protection. The design was to put it simply, nothing they have ever seen before. The bodysuit was white with; shoulder,elbow and knee pads and the usual stomach/back protection. It also came with forearm and shin protectors. It had more protection than any of the earlier models, but because everything was part of the bodysuit it provided more flexibility and movement. "...and when you are not using it you just have to push this button here which withdraws it into the watch." Bulma finished the explanation, and she was only met with blank stares from the others in the room. "Ginyu please tell me that you at least understand it, you have a supercomputer in your brain for god's sake..." Ginyu shifted his weight nervously from one leg to the other. "So...I push the button, armor ON. I push it again, armor OFF. Did I get it right?" Bulma nodded and patted Ginyu's head like he was a dog, even though he was a head taller than her. "Very good, you see it's not that hard." If sarcasm was water, they would all be drowning in it right now. She managed to hand out an armor-watch to everyone in the room then she turned to Trunks. "So, when do you plan to head out again?"

"I was thinking about a week or two. I really don't want to waste more time here then what is necessary, who knows what is happening out there while we are not there to help." Bulma smiled at him.

"Don't worry, there is nothing out there that would provide you guys with a challenge anymore." Broly smirked arrogantly, Nail just nodded and Ginyu was turning the watch on and off. Trunks looked at the mangy group he managed to bring together, but somehow he believed what his mother told him. He was still worried about Brolly's instability, but as long as he did not transform into the legendary he could control himself. For the first time in a very long time Trunks looked forward to what the future holds for him.

* * *

Planet Doube was never a planet of great interest or focus. Tourists very rarely stopped-by. It was too cold for most species in the North Galaxy. It was mostly used as a vacation spot by Frieza while he had the time. But the little planet was going through great change. Where once was a small village with igloo homes, stood an enormous ice castle. The once untouched mountains were now nothing, being reduced to rubble by constant mining for minerals. It was a sad sight, but it was a sight at least. Doube was becoming an interesting planet from a once boring little ice ball, and it was all thanks to one man.

"Lo-Lord Kuriza..." Gyoshu was terrified, he knelt before a creature who was barely taller than him, and he was scared. Kuriza was looking down at the creature, a sad sight really. He looked like a small green raisin dressed in a hooded cape. "Let me guess Gyoshu...forgive you? For another failure..." He was calm and collected, nothing menacing in his voice, yet the other alien was trembling. "It was not... we are making progress, we really do, just give us more time!" Kuriza signaled for him to stand up, and he complied, although he was standing on shaky legs. "How long will it take?" Kuriza asked him, a glint of excitement in his eyes.

"Two...maybe one more year and we will be ready!" Kuriza was starting to walk in circles around him, like a hungry shark feeding on fear. Gyoshu feared that, if he moved he would be ripped apart, so he just stood there like a statue, petrified by Kurizas glare. "That is funny, I guess Kakuja will be taking your place then. He told me that the project would only take half the time you just mentioned."

"Wha...that is impossible, I...He can't do it. My Lord, he is misleading you!" Kuriza walked up to his throne and sat down. "Oh my, did you really just tell me that I am a poor judge of character? You wouldn't imply something like that, would you?" Gyoshu wanted to run, he wanted to sink under the ground. He knew he was dead, but he couldn't make a run for it. His legs wouldn't move, they wouldn't listen to him. "No My Lord. What I...what would you have me do now?" Kuriza gave him a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, I am sure that the miners require some help." Gyoshu wanted to protest, but before he could say a word Kuriza gave another signal with his hand, and two bulky aliens appeared behind the terrified scientist. "Abo, Kado, please escort him to the caves." The blue and red skinned aliens took hold of the small scientist. He started flailing about , but the two had iron grips and led him out. "Have fun down there." Kuriza waved after the scientist absent mindedly. The doors of the throne room closed with a loud bang. After the doors closed his smile disappeared and a grim expression took its place as he folded his fingers before his face, deep in thought. "Six months in the best scenario...six months and I will show you father and the one who took my chance at vengeance. Everyone will see what I am really capable of."

* * *

Next to the ice castle stood a marginally smaller building. It was a lab, home of computers and machines that the average human would never understand. Its a miracle, or more like a curse that it was also a home for beings not of average intellect. They were usually working with the machines, pushing buttons, making calculations, adjusting and balancing serums. Now they were standing before a giant glass tube full of blue liquid, with a yet shapeless form floating in the middle. The ones standing closest were Kakuja, who looked just like Gyoshu, who was not present for some reason, but no one was particularly interested in him anyway, he was a simpleton compared to them. Next to him was Malaka an alien who looked like a humanoid turtle with a bright orange mohawk. Behind them floating with folded legs was a Tuffle with bright blue skin, with cancerous protrusions on his head, a great white mustache, and glass like blue eyes. who was also believed to be a Tuffle stood next to him, but other than the blue skin and a large mustache which in his case was orange like his hair, looked nothing like Raichi. He had ears bigger and pointier than any Namekian. The two strangest additions to the group were Krang who looked like a purple octopus sporting a blonde mustache, and Dr. Wheelo who was a brain encased into the robotic body which looked like a demon. They were the greatest scientist gathered from every corner of the galaxy by Kuriza to form his ultimate think-tank. They joined him for different reasons, some were promised a chance at revenge, others simply feared that they would be killed, if they refused to join. Neither of them admitted, but all of them knew that they complemented each other perfectly. One could only wonder what great things these men could have achieved together, if they used their brains for the betterment of humanity. In their twisted minds, they were doing that.

* * *

The Capsule Corp inner garden was a sight to behold. Almost a whole forest fit into the compound, which really showed-off its size. Ginyu was standing at the edge of the pond that was once his home and thought back on the years that he spent as a frog. He was staring at his image in the water. He still missed his horns a lot, but other than that he was satisfied with his body, it was a great deal better than the frog's was and, if it had horns on it, it would be better than his favorite one. "Eh, I guess you can't have everything you want." he told himself and snickered, how stupid that after he got a new body, a new chance at life, he mourns the loss of horns he didn't even have for years. "Well I was always a sucker for details, I guess..." he murmured as he thought about all the poses he came up with, before finding the perfect one. He also came up with some great poses for the others, but he didn't know yet how to present it to them. He knew he could convince Trunks, and for some strange reason he felt Brolly would be even easier to get to pose with him. Now Nail, he is going to be a hard case, but he never met a soldier who wouldn't give in after a while...either that or he would kill them. Obviously that won't work this time.

"Are you meditating?" the sudden voice behind his back prompted Ginyu to fall face first into the pond with a yelp. Brolly was looking down at him with an amused expression. Ginyu got out of the pond and threw the water lily back into the pond that was on his head. "Don't walk up behind someone so suddenly! You nearly gave me a heart attack." Brolly shrugged, still wearing the expression of an amused child. "Anyway...well, I guess you could say that. I was thinking about the past." Brolly nodded in understanding. "I tend to do that too."

"You should, it can help you draw a comparison, you can assure yourself that whatever you will do in the future will be better than what you did in the past." Brolly looked down at the pond, his image still moving a bit from Ginyu, but it settled and he could see himself clearly. He didn't like what he saw all that much. "I miss the past..." Ginyu looked at Brolly who wouldn't take his eyes off of the water. "It was simple. I was the strongest, I could destroy whatever I wanted, kill people, listen to whatever my father said." Ginyu cocked an eyebrow at him. "You miss being manipulated? Do you miss taking the life of innocents?" Brolly sighed and looked up at him with a cold, hard stare. "No. I miss the simplicity of it. Now I know that I am not the strongest or at least I can't beat three others who are close to me in terms of power. It is also harder to protect something than to crush it. I know you understand, you lived the same life as me, only in a more organized manner." Ginyu contemplated this and turned back to the pond, Brolly following suit. "You are right, but I like it better complicated. Simple things are boring after a while." After that they didn't say anything, they just sat at the pond looking at their images.

* * *

The Capsule Corp ship landed on Planet Kusana. The planet's soil and sky was red and yellow, and it was humid like a rainforest, yet there were no trees to be found. The first to get out of the ship was Ginyu, who wrinkled his nose in disgust. "Smells like rotten eggs..."

As the others got out of the ship they could smell the foul odor too. "People really live on planets like this?" Nail was taken aback, the planet was the exact opposite of his beloved Namek. "Well it fits the guy we are searching for here, I can recognize his energy from a mile." Trunks told them. Brolly looked up into the sky, there was a small sun shining in a blueish color. "We could just blow up the planet and be done with it."

"Brolly!" Trunks exclaimed, but saw that the other Saiyan wasn't serious...well not a hundred percent. "It wouldn't work anyway." Nail turned to Brolly "This Bojack guy is no pushover by what Trunks told us."

They fell silent for a second. "Well lets get going, I can see a city in the distance." Trunks said and they all took off towards the city. What greeted them there was just what they anticipated, it was in ruins, some civilians still alive cowering in fear, they looked like giant humanoid Dung beetles. "I guess that explains what can live on a planet like this." Brolly remarked, the others could only grunt in agreement. Trunks descended towards the survivors who were now gathered in one spot, they were looking up at them. "We come in peace!" Trunks raised his hands in defense as one of the big beetles walked up to him. "You! You are not with the green giant." Trunks lowered his hands and shook his head. "No we are here to help..."

"We are the Z-Force!" Ginyu shouted as he descended with the others and did his signature pose. The others were trying no to look at him while the Beetle people were in awe, a smaller Beetle walked up to him. "So cool! You are superheroes right?" He asked, even in his bug like eyes they could see the awe and respect. Brolly laughed uncomfortably, Nail only smiled and Ginyu gave a thumbs up to him. "Sure we are!" Trunks shook his head again, now in disbelief.

"Where is this green giant?" he asked the big Beetle, who he supposed was the leader of these survivors. "They took off to the west after they destroyed the upper city. They were headed to our capital." Trunks nodded and was about to take off, when they saw a big cloud of smoke kick-off in the direction of the capital, after that something shook the ground beneath their feet. "Ginyu take us there!" Trunks turned to his ally, Nail and Brolly placed their hands on Ginyu's shoulder after they activated their armors. Trunks followed suit then they flickered out of sight to the surprise of the Beetle people. "They are so cool, when I grow up I am going to be a superhero just like them."

* * *

"Thirty-three!" Zangya shouted in delight. "Hurry up Bujin, you are loosing this round." she told

the smaller Heran who was floating next to her. "Gokua is doing even worse." He told her with a sour expression. "Heh, you guys are all lacking behind." Bojack snickered as he fired another energy blast at the city exploding another one of the dirt skyscrapers. "Bido is the only one who has a slight chance of keeping up here." They all turned to Bido. They caught a glimpse of him spiraling down towards the ground then kicking up dust upon impact. "What the..." Gokua said as a fist connected with his jaw and sent him flying right into Bujin.

The Galaxy Warrior's started looking around and spotted a Namekian and a man with long raven hair floating in the places of Bido and Gokua, wearing a uniform that they couldn't recognize. "Who are these clowns?" Zangya asked, more herself than anyone else.

"We are the Z-Force!" a man with white hair shouted as he descended to the level of his allies and shown off some ridiculous poses. "...and we are here to politely ask you to spot destroying this planet." a fourth figure called out as he flew next to the Namekian.

Bojack started laughing. "Oh, since you ask politely I think we can comply." Bujin and Zangya started laughing too. Gokua popped back his jaw in place and Bido materialized next to his friends with an ugly bump on his head. "They hit pretty hard for clowns, better be careful boss." Bojack turned to Gokua, ceasing his laughter. "Then be careful fool. I should kill you two myself for letting them get the jump on you." Bido and Gokua gulped. Zangya and Bujin stopped laughing too. "What are you waiting for? Get rid of these annoying bugs, so we can get back to the other bugs." Bojack told his crew. They snickered as they transformed into their Super Heran states and took off towards their attackers.

Trunks sighted readied himself for impact. He blocked Bujin's incoming kick with his forearm then sent the heran warrior flying backwards with an energy blast to his face.

"You got lucky punk, but don't think it won't run out now!" Gokua exclaimed as he flew at Brolly. He nonchalantly took hold of Gokua's fist mid-punch and crushed it in his palm, it gave out a sickening sound as the bones were grinding to dust. "Sorry I don't have time for you now." Brolly told him and spun him above his head a few times before throwing him into a building. "Brolly look out what you do, don't hurt the civilians!" Ginyu shouted at him as he grabbed Zangya by the shoulders and kicked her in the stomach. Brolly grunted in annoyance and looked up at Bojack who was grinning at him. He smirked back. "I believe we have an understanding." Brolly transformed into his Super Saiyan state and charged at Bojack. "I believe we do!" the other answered. Their fists met, then their knees. They disappeared from the sight of the others only small gust of winds and sonic booms gave away where they were trading blows.

"You know..." Nail said as he swayed away from Bido's haymaker. "...about a month ago, you could have easily killed me." Bido was annoyed, the Namekian wouldn't even put up his hand, he was just floating there with folded arms avoiding all of his attacks last minute. "DODGE THIS!" he shouted in annoyance as he fired off an energy blast point blank into Nail's face.

Bido snickered, but as the dust settled the Namekian was still there, unharmed. "Now, you are nothing more than a minor nuisance, I really pity you and your friends for not walking the right path." The last thing Bido saw before his head was severed from his body with an open palmed punch he didn't even see coming was Bujin's body sailing down into the city with a hole on his stomach. Then everything went dark for him forever.

* * *

"Come on lady, you don't have to do this. You know you don't stand a chance, I am not even using my full power." Ginyu told Zangya, while blocking yet another one of her punches and connecting one of his own with her nose. "I wouldn't want to hurt such a pretty face anymore."

the Heran stumbled back a holding her nose, eyes watery. She had bruises and bumps all over her body and her eyebrow and nose were bleeding. "You lie!" she shouted at him and charged again, she was already outmatched, there is no way this guy could get any stronger, if he did he could even be a problem for Bojack. "Believe it!" Ginyu said then transformed into his Super Android state, the armor adjusting to his size change. "I...this is impossible." Zangya's whole body went numb with fear and her mouth fell open, her jaw slack. "I help my friend out before he goes crazy and tears off the limbs of your boss, you stay here meanwhile." Ginyu told her then with a punch to her temple sent her barreling down to the city. He looked up to where Brolly was fighting Bojack. At first Brolly seemed to have the upper hand, he managed to land several clean strikes to the galactic tyrants abdomen, but then Bojack transformed into his Super state, and from there the fight took a nasty turn. He was easily beating Brolly, who so far managed to hold back his Legendary form, but ,if it continued like this he will eventually transform.

Just as Bojack was about to send Brolly flying with a punch, Trunk crashed into him from the side. If looks could kill, Trunks would be dead, because Brolly was giving him the most piercing glare he ever saw. "What? We are a team Brolly, this is not only your fight." and with that he took off after Bojack. Brolly was fuming for a second too long, which gave Gokua a chance to jump him from behind and slash his back with a sword. It didn't even leave a scratch on his back witch left Gokua just floating there with a dumb expression on his face.

"I hate cowards..." Brolly whispered to him with disgust. The Heran turned his back and flew as fast as he could, but Brolly sent an energy-blast after him which connected with his back and reduced him into atoms. Nail appeared next to Brolly. "Calm yourself. You are losing focus. It doesn't matter anymore, if you beat somebody alone or with help, the goal is to protect. Its not a question of pride,accepting help from your "friends" is not a weakness. It

shows that you are strong enough to accept that sometimes you can't do everything alone."

With that, Nail took off after Bojack and Trunks, who were joined by Ginyu.

Brolly didn't like this. He didn't like that there was again someone stronger than him. He didn't like that the Namekian was lecturing him out of nowhere. He especially didn't like how he emphasized the word friend.

He had the power to stop Bojack alone, and he will show it to the others.

* * *

**Hey Everyone! Its been a while, but here is a new chapter all twelve of you can enjoy.(Hopefully the fanbase will grow as the story gets better.)**

**Some bonding going on in the team, also some conflicts are starting to take form. What is Kuriza up to? Is Brolly going nuts again? Does Bojack and his gang ever stood a chance?**

**Leave a Review is you enjoyed it. Leave one if you didn't so I can know why you didn't.**

**Sayomayo!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: My Way**

A kick to the gut, which sent him flying then a hit to the back of his neck, which changed the course of his battered body. Bojack always considered himself the strongest being in the universe, why wouldn't he? Back in his time there was none who could stand up to him, only the power of four god's could stop him temporarily. Now he came back, and instead of enjoying the destruction he caused he is being beaten by an ape, a toaster and a slug.

He righted himself in the air right before the Namekian could deliver a jaw breaking uppercut. He launched a blast at the other alien, but it was easily deflected. He only barely managed to dodge an incoming strike from the android and block another from the saiyan. He could take one or two of them separately, but together they proved a bit too much of a challenge. What worried him most was the nagging feeling in the back of his mind. He knew he was forgetting something, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. He was soon reminded.

"DIE!" he heard a hoarse voice cry out from below him, and he was caught off guard by a gigantic fist slamming into his face.

"My power is infinite!" Brolly cried out as he flew after Bojack and smashed him into a dirt tower with a backhander which instantly collapsed on him on collision. Brolly let out a manic laugh as he extended his hand and started showering the ground with ki blasts where he assumed Bojack has landed kicking up dust and dirt in the process.

"Oh boy, he lost it again, didn't he?" Ginyu asked Trunks and Nail who were floating next to him, observing what Brolly was doing. "We have to take him down, before he destroys the planet." Nail stated in a matter of fact manner.

"Maybe we could try to reason with him. You know, he may recognize us..." Trunks said weakly, which earned a raised eyebrow from Nail. "Be my guest to try, but the instant he becomes a threat to us I am taking him out." Ginyu looked at Nail. "You seem to forget that last time it took the three of us to defeat him." Nail flashed a cocky grin. "That was last time."

At that point Ginyu wondered just how much stronger Nail got during his time in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. "Let's go Trunks, lets try and talk with him." with that Ginyu shoot off toward Brolly, Trunks following after him. Nail folded his arms and shook his head.

Brolly ceased his assault on the landscape and supposedly Bojack, and now was appreciating the destruction he caused. He turned away from it, as he heard the figures approaching him. "Brolly, what are you doing?! You are destroying the planet!" Ginyu called out to him. "So what? I killed Bojack! Mission Accomplished, the planet is safe from **him**." Ginyu and Trunks didn't like where this was going. "But what was the point of saving the planet from Bojack, if you want to do the same thing to it as him?" Trunks asked. Brolly laughed. "The point? The point is that now, I can have fun instead of him!" Ginyu gave him a disappointed look. "I thought you were stronger than this, but you let the madness take over and you slip back to the purposeless manipulated child that you were during your whole life!"

Brolly grit his teeth at Ginyu's words. He was not weak, how dare he insult him, yet he couldn't shake the feeling that he was right. As the adrenaline was starting to fade he could think just a bit more clearly. "Maybe its, better, if I power down..." he murmured. This earned a relieved sigh from both Ginyu and Trunks, and just as Brolly was about to do it, he was nailed in the jaw from the side. "It takes more than a screaming ape to kill me!" Bojack declared and started hammering Brolly with punches. The legendary flared up his aura ceasing the Heran's assault driven by new rage, the hint of sanity he just grasped disappearing from his eyes. "Kill you! I am going to grind your bones with my hands!" he exclaimed. Bojack wanted to launch another assault, but he was stopped by Brolly's hands taking hold of his neck. "Wha...let...go..." Brolly smiled at Bojack menacingly, who was trying to kick peel off Brolly's hands with his own. "With pleasure." the saiyans voice was accompanied by the sickening crack of breaking bones and Bojack's esophagus. His eye's bulged from his head one last time, before his body went stiff then totally limp. "I know, I know...I'm such a breathtaking sight." Brolly laughed as he let go of Bojack's dead body which fell to the ground.

"Okay, lights out funny boy." he heard Nails voice, and before he could turn around and react in time, he was hit on the back of his head, which instantly knocked him out of his legendary state and transformed him back into normal. Before Brolly could hit the ground Trunks and Ginyu caught him by his hands and set him down slowly. Nail descended next to them and looked down at the passed out saiyan. "Next time I may not have the element of surprise..." he said as he looked Trunks right in the eyes. "I know, but what should we do about it?" before Nail could answer Ginyu stepped up to him. "I know what you are thinking Nail, but we won't dispose of him. He needs help." Nail held back his rising anger. Ginyu was right, even, if he disposed of the saiyan now, he wouldn't be able to live with his guilt...or would he? Why was he even thinking of killing somebody who was defenseless now. He is supposed to protect not destroy. "What is your suggestion?"

Ginyu shrugged. "Bulma can figure that out, lets just get back to earth."

"Lets get back to the ship then." Trunks suggested. "You guys go forward, I catch up to you in a second." Ginyu said, Nail and Trunks got hold of Brolly and flew back to where the first city was. Meanwhile Ginyu went on to collect Zangya.

* * *

The three scientist were around a circular table which was covered in blueprints, lab notes and different formulas. Neither of them were in the best of moods, they couldn't see eye-to-eye in a crucial matter. "I am telling you the only way to prevent it from forming thoughts is to separate the brain from the body, otherwise it will not be stable!" Wheelo smashed his mechanical crab claw down on the table, which caused some papers to slip on the floor.

Krang snorted, and Raichi just calmly floated in his place. "Didn't quite work out in your case. Not that any of your thoughts are useful."

Krang remarked, and, if Wheelo had eyes, he would be blasting eye beams at him now.

"My brain was separated when I already HAD though you oversized calamari." before Krang can argue further Raichi interrupted him. "Gentlemen, neither of you are making any progress. Krang, if we were to limit the brain with an outside source to only doing what is necessary that is; keeping the body alive, then it won't develop enough and it won't be able to process the vast amount of data we want to "teach" it later on. Wheelo, if we were to separate the body and brain from the beginning and develop them individually then it might work. At the stage we are at right now, it is impossible, the whole thing would just rot and become useless." The other two hated that Raichi always had the last word in every argument. They hated him in general, as he always seemed to have just the right solution. "Then what do you suggest Raichi? I bet you have your own idea, how to get rid of this glitch in the system."

The Tuffle just shook his head and gave a smile to the two, one which a father would give to his son, before telling him something obvious. "Its quite simple, frankly. We are going to create a bio-mechanical brain. Using the current one as a template. This way what is already learned won't go to waste, but we can program and limit further development in A way we want it." Krang looked deep in thought, while Wheelo's brain container flashed yellow. It could have been either, jealousy or surprise. "Why don't we just build a fully mechanical brain from scratch and upload the current data into it?" Raichi stroked his mustache with one hand.

"We would be limited. Once the brain is built we couldn't further extend the capacity of it. If it has the potential to grow like a normal organ it will have unlimited "space" to contain unlimited "data", of course the mechanical parts will prevent its growth once it reached a level where it could damage itself." Raichi loved moments like these. The whole facility was full of genius scientist from all over the world, everybody an expert at one field of science, and yet there were none, who could rival his genius. At least not on the field of developing a killing machine. Considering raw intelligence, Krang, Lakasei and Myuu posed him a threat, but the other two were not working on the neural network development team, and Krang was easily lead to believe he was inferior. The poor squid had a very fragile ego. "If you have no more questions, let's get to work. We wouldn't want to make "our" Lord Kuriza wait, would we?" that prompted them to share a silent laugh.

* * *

Kuriza took a sip from his wine. He saw his father do this many times. It showed class and dignity the way he did it and Kuriza managed to copy Frieza perfectly, except for a very small detail. Frieza never frowned after a sip, while Kuriza had to do his best not to spit out the bittersweet bevarage. He hated wine, yet he drank it. He had to stay true to the family traditions, the strongest family in the galaxy installed fear in enemy and ally alike. Kuriza could understand why they always had less of the latter, but it was hundred of years too late to correct that. He would carry on the mistakes of his family and make the most out of them. Starting with becoming stronger than anyone before him in his lineage. He was never a fighting prodigy like his grandfather or uncle. He was the black sheep, because he was always a thinker. What he lacked in physical prowess, he had in the mental department. His father never knew that he had far greater psychic capabilities than him or anyone else for that matter. Who knew that one day keeping secrets and playing dumb would play right into his hand. Frieza kept him, and didn't dispose of him out of paranoia like he did with his sibling. He still thought about Glace sometimes, the only one of his brothers he liked to some extent. It was still an amusing sight to see his head getting blown off with a swipe of Frieza's hand, nonetheless. He chuckled a little as he remembered that particular moment. A knock on the door to his chambers was what pulled him back to reality. Everybody knew he disliked being disturbed in his private chambers, so this must be important. He put on the best neutral look he could muster and turned to face the door. A thing his father would have done differently. He wouldn't have bothered turning around, he would only show his hands folded behind his back. "You may enter." Kuriza said, more in a commanding tone than an allowing one. The sad sight of Malaka stumbled into the room, even among Katori-jin he was considered ugly. The scientist got on one knee and fixed his gaze on the floor. "Lord Kuriza, I am here to report progress on project C3-31." Kuriza waited a few second. One, two, three. "What keeps you from doing so?". Malaka took a deep breath, and even though there was no menace in his voice, he knew Kuriza was not in the best of moods, he could feel it in the air. "Due to some unforeseen happenings..." Kuriza's hand tightened around the wine glass and the scientist could hear a crack slowly starting to run along on the glass from the stem to the bowl.

"...we will be able to finish the project, before the anticipated deadline."

"How much sooner?" Kuriza's stern expression disappeared, he even let himself get carried away as he licked his mouth in apprehension. "We believe, we will be ready in six months my Lord." in that moment the whole atmosphere in the room seemed to shift. The choking tension dissipated into thin air in an instant. "You may raise Malaka. Excellent job. If I were to guess that you were the one who caused these "unforeseen happenings" Malaka couldn't contain his ugly smile, it was so obviously devious. "You would be right as always Lord." Kuriza hated many things. One; When someone cut him of while he was still about to speak, Two; When someone straight up lied to his face. "I assume such a great achievement should get some manner of gratification." Malaka thought about many things he could get from Kuriza, but even as a scientist he never could have guessed what was coming. "As a reward you may visit your family." Kuriza gave him a warm smile, and Malaka's eyes widened.

"Lo-lord Kuriza, but you sent my family to...to the mines." Kuriza gave him a curt nod. "What a miracle that you can reunite with them now, right?" Malaka froze in place for a few seconds, then turned heels and started running. He could hear the echo of his steps for a few second, then the bang as his body hit the floor, and the skidding as a guard started to drag his body.

Kuriza smiled and took a sip from his wine, this time the frown was missing.

* * *

Capsule Corp looked large from the outside, but what greeted Zangya on the inside was ridiculous. Bulma lead her around the whole thing, and it took them 45 minutes. "And finally ,this is going to be your room!" Zangya entered the room. It was a nice enough room with a double bed, a bathroom and a big wardrobe. "Its very nice." Bulma put a reassuring hand on her shoulder which made the smaller woman shake a little even though she was many times stronger. "Hey, don't worry. We are a very mixed bunch you will fit right in. Maybe tomorrow we could go shopping, if you want. Its been so long since I had the chance to spend some time with another girl." Zangya nodded. "Same here, I would gladly get rid of these rags..." Bulma flashed a devious grin towards her. "So...which bad boy roughed you up? Was it my handsome son?" Zangya went red with embarrassment and couldn't cough up an answer. "Don't worry, I'm just pulling your leg." Bulma gave her a wink and left her in the room, on the way out she passed by a crimson faced Trunks. "Hiya son, how's its going?" Trunks didn't give her an answer and doubled his steps to his room. The teal haired woman could only chuckle.

"Now THIS, can drive me crazy..." Brolly murmured which earned a smirk from Ginyu and a grunt of not-so-silent approval from Trunks. They have been for an hour in the Central City Mall, and he already hated it. They were following Bulma and Zangya around, and in the span of an hour they only managed to buy a pair of shoes and a pair of jeans. Brolly couldn't comprehend why they would be trying on pieces of cloth which looked exactly the same for twenty minutes and then deciding on one that looked perfectly identical to the previous thirty-five. Trunks didn't look thrilled either, but what he found scary about the whole ordeal that Ginyu seemed to get the same joy out of this so called "shopping" as the two woman. He even gave them insightful tips which the two considered. Now that was maddening.

"Anything can drive you crazy you bum." Bulma teased Brolly who only grimaced on the half-joke. "Don't worry, we are almost at the little slice of heaven that this place has to offer to a guy like us." Trunks whispered him, but that didn't seem to make Brolly's mood any better, but then he smelled. For the first time since they arrived, a wicked grin was plastered over Brolly's face, the problem was that Trunks had the same expression. "Bulma sense tingling...dodge!"

Bulma pushed Zangya aside just in time as Trunk and Brolly took off towards the food counter, it was like they rode on the smell of trash food. "What gotten into them?"

Zangya asked. "About Saiyan's much, you have to learn yet, young padawan, hrmm." Ginyu told her which earned him a cocked eyebrow from both her and Bulma. "Did you get your hands on my Star Wars DVD's?" Ginyu scratched the back of his head "Ma-a-aybe."

They both laughed, leaving Zangya very, very confused. It will take some time to understand these people.

* * *

Nail and Dende stood next to each other at the middle of the Lookout. They have gathered the dragon balls, but they were still hesitant on whether or not they should carry out the wish. All agreed that, if they were to use the balls it would only be in times of crisis, and even tough everybody agreed to make an exception for this particular wish, Nail still had the gut feeling that what they are doing is not the right thing. "Dende, I am still not sure about this. Why waste a wish on something that can be achieved by methodical meditation?" Dende agreed with his borther. "Yes, I don't completely agree with the decision, but as the guardian of this planet I can see the rational side of it." Nail looked at Dende questioningly. "First of all, Brolly in his current state is more nuisance than he is help. He is also posing a constant threat to MY planet and above everything else, he doesn't seem like the patient type, who would "waste" time on meditation." Nail folded his arms and wore a rather sour expression on his face. "I can take him down whenever necessary, I have the power to stop him..._or anybody else for that matter." _Nail didn't say the last part out loud, he was never one to boast, but with the power that he got in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, he gained a new confidence. The others also started to realize he was somewhat cockier than when they first met him. "I know Nail, but there may be situations when you are needed somewhere else and you won't be there to stop him. Also his power seams to rise constantly when he is transformed, so he may very well surpass you." Nail scoffed at Dende's comment clearly offended, which prompted the smaller Namekian to bite his lips. He never intended to insult his brother, but both of them knew that there was truth behind his words. "Just let get this over with then..." Nail murmured.

Dende nodded then proceeded to extend his hands towards the orange spheres. "Rise Eternal Dragon Shenron!" the stars in the dragon balls glowed red then with a sonic boom an arc of light shot up towards the sky, which turned unnaturally dark. In mere seconds a gigantic green chinese dragon was floating above the Lookout. Nail and Dende weren't shocked by the sight like earthlings would be. Shenron looked down at the two who have summoned him. He studied for them for a few seconds. He recognized the magical energy radiating from Dende, as the one which restored his essence to this world. His booming voiced echoed through the whole Lookout. "You who have gathered the seven dragon balls. I shall grant you any two wish your hearth desires." Dende was the one to speak up. "Please lift the madness that takes over Brolly from his mind, whenever he transfroms into the Legendary Super Saiyan." Shenron fell silent for a few seconds, his eyes radiated a red light then they returned back to normal. "Your wish has been granted. State your second wish so I can be on my way."

Nail cocked an eyebrow, Dende seemed to be taken aback by the Dragons rudeness. He was a lot more impatient than Porunga. "We have no second wish right now, you may go to rest."

Shenron shook his mane, the Namekians couldn't decide, if it was an act of frustration, disbelief or relief. "Very well, thank you." within an instant the dragon seemed to scatter into the seven dragon balls in the from of light, which then proceeded to fly up into the air and scatter into different directions on earth.

"So, we only have to wait 170 days this way, instead of 365, since we didn't use one of our wish?." Nail asked Dende, who nodded. "Yes...although I don't understand this dragon...what did he thank us for?" Nail only shrugged in response.

* * *

**Done and Done. They say that quality over quantity is better. I have been trying to keep all the chapters around 3500 words and I believe that I am making progress as a writer, not a tremendous amount, but we are getting there. Please leave your comments and suggestions at the review panel and help me improve.(In short: Rate and Review ;D) Also, if you have any questions about the story on anything in general I am happy to answer.  
**

**Answering time:**

**jomama25: I believe I already gathered more than enough scientist from the DB universe. Also I think Ledgic is more of a fighter than an actual scientist. (I am also not a big fan of GT, sorry.) But there will be plenty of characters to look out for later on in the story, don't worry. :)**

ShadowLDrago: Well, you can see the "solution" to Brolly's problem in this chapter. As for Kuriza. I am not sure. I think he is more cruel in a way. Mine work is more like a torture for an extended period of time + death situation in this case, while Frieza finished of his subject fast. I think it really depends, if the character can handle working in a mine.

aFanAddict: We have all seen that in the HTC things work differently than in the "normal world". But without killing any major plot in my story, I would like to say that there is a reason that Taiji won't/can't leave the place. I am also planing on writing a short-story about him.(or include his story as a special chapter in this one.) I am undecided about that. To answer in short: No, Piccolo and Kami are very much dead in this story, sorry.


End file.
